Kushina's Revenge
by BlueLionFox
Summary: Starts a month before the birth of Naruto. Kushina hears something she wasn't supposed to hear and makes a decision that will have a huge affect on not only Konoha, but the entire fire country. Kyuubi attacks 2 mnths after the birth of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_This idea has been in my head for months so I decided to write it down. I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I have just been to busy with other things to do anything involving my computer until today. Basically its a 'What If' story that starts a month before the birth of Naruto with a little twist. In the story Kushina(17) is the sensei of Kurenai(12) and Anko(10), Anko was taught by hebi-teme but when she returned to the village Kushina offered to take her in on her team something that most of the people in the village didn't like. Anko and Kurenai has a very close friendship and looks up to Kushina like an older sister. Her third student was injured and couldn't continue his shinobi career and moved away from Konoha. Kushina doesn't wear a Konoha hitai-ate, instead she wears her old Whirlpool hitai-ate. It also should be noted that Kushina isn't liked by the civilian population because of her relationship with Minato(18), and she isn't liked much by the ninjas because of her childlike personality, but no one will openly tell her that they don't like her because of her incredible skills as a kunoichi being on par with Minato's. Right now I am going to see how well this does before I decide to continue with this idea or not. Enjoy the new story...._

_Summary: Starts a month before the birth of Naruto. Kushina hears something she wasn't supposed to hear and makes a decision that will have a huge affect on not only Konoha, but the entire fire country. Kyuubi attacks 2 mnths after the birth of Naruto. Will eventually be a Naru/Hina._

**Kushina's Revenge**

_Decisions that will affect all_

Kushina peeped around the building she was hiding behind and saw the gate. Her blue eyes quickly scanned the area only to spot 5 ANBU's, "dammit" she cursed under her breath. She rubbed her hurting stomach, "don't worry we will eat soon" she whispered to her stomach as her unborn kicked again. The group of ANBU all jumped off to continue their patrol of the village and Kushina used this quick change in the guards to escape the village.

In Konoha's hospital

Kurenai and Anko walked into what was supposed to be Kushina's hospital room to find it empty, "where is sensei" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know, maybe Minato knows" Anko replied.

"Maybe" Kurenai said taking one last look around the room.

The two turned to leave when Anko bumped into the table next to the door, "ouch" she said.

"You OK Anko" Kurenai asked.

"Yea, just hit the corner of the table" Anko replied.

"Whats that on the table" Kurenai asked pointing to a small scroll.

"Don't know" Anko answered picking up the scroll. She opened the scroll:

_I saw what you did. If you want to have a relationship with Atsui then don't let me stop you. You no longer have to sneak around to be with her because I'm done with you, FOREVER, and don't even think your trying to get my son, because I will blow this entire fucking village up if you attempt to put one hand on him. Have a shitty and rotten life you asshole, KUSHINA UZUMAKI_

"What happened" Anko asked.

"Obviously Minato was cheating on her" Kurenai said.

"So where is she now" Anko asked.

"Your the tracking specialist you find her" Kurenai said.

_Summoning no jutsu_ Anko called out and summoned her personal hebi, "can you track down sensei" she asked.

Fine, but you have to give me some dango and fully grown nezumi's the purple hebi replied.

"Deal" Anko said. The two followed the hebi out the hospital and towards the gate, "are you sure she came this way, it leads out of the village" Anko asked.

Yes I'm sure, I am never wrong when I'm tracking someone the hebi replied annoyed by the stupid question.

"But Kushina-sensei wouldn't leave the village without telling us" the 10 year old purple haired kunoichi said.

"We don't know that yet, maybe she has a reason for not telling us she was leaving" the 12 year old red eyed kunoichi said.

"She would still tell us" Anko protested.

Will you two be quiet or we will be busted the hebi said as they crossed the gate.

"To late" an ANBU said appearing in front of them.

Anko and Kurenai took a step back getting into their fighting stance, "Kure what now" Anko asked her older sister.

"I don't know we can't take on an ANBU" Kurenai whispered back.

The ANBU took a step towards the two then fell face first on the ground, "why are you two not at home speeping" Kushina asked.

"Anko wanted to visit you in the hospital" Kurenai said.

"Kure said you would leave the village without telling us, you wouldn't do that would you" Anko asked looking at Kushina as if she would cry.

Kushina smiled, "of course I wouldn't leave without you two" she said pulling them into a hug, "but why are you outside the village" she added.

"We read the letter you wrote and got scared so we came to look for you" Anko said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, now go back home and sleep" Kushina said.

"No I want to go with you" Anko said.

Kushina looked at Kurenai for help knowing that the 10 year old wouldn't resist unless they both told her to, but the look she was receiving told her that Kurenai was on Anko's side this time. The 17 year old sighed, "fine you both can come with me, but we will have to move as fast as possible" she said.

Don't forget about my dango and nezumi's Anko's personal summon said.

"I wont" Anko replied before the hebi vanished in a puff of smoke.

2 days later in Konoha

Minato walked into Kushina's hospital room with his personal ANBU guard, "where is Kushina" he asked the doctor.

"I don't know, she wasn't here when I came into work today" the doctor replied.

"Who was in charge yesterday" Minato asked.

"I'm not sure, I was off yesterday" the doctor replied.

Minato nodded, "fine you can leave" he said and started to look around the room. He found the letter Kushina wrote and read it, "dammit" he said.

"Is there something wrong" the female ANBU asked.

"She found out about us somehow" Minato said.

"I see" the ANBU said.

"She took my son and left the village" Minato said.

"Oh, what will you do" the ANBU asked.

"I don't know" Minato said.

The ANBU thought for a minute, "I can give you more than one son, all you have to do is say the word and we can take our relationship to the next level" the ANBU said.

Minato looked at her, "yes Atsui I would like to take our relationship to the next level" he said.

3 weeks later

After almost a month of traveling the 3 kunoichi's arrived in a small town outside of fire country, "we need to find the hospital" Kushina said holding her stomach in pain.

3 hours later Anko and Kurenai was sitting next to Kushina as she held her new born son, "he is in perfect health" the doctor said as he finished giving Kushina the report on baby Naruto.

"Can I hold my brother" Anko asked.

Kushina smiled, "of course you can Anko" she said handing her the baby.

"Be careful" Kurenai said as Anko grabbed the baby.

Kushina laughed, "don't worry Kure" she said.

"Is it safe for us to hold him" Kurenai asked looking at the baby in Anko's hands.

"Of course it is, want to hold him" Kushina said.

Kurenai quickly shook her head, "I'll drop him" she said.

"Don't worry I'm right here, you will be fine" Kushina said.

"You think so" Kurenai asked quietly, she really did want to hold him, but was afraid she would drop him.

"Of course I do, Anko give Kure Naruto" Kushina said.

"OK, here you go Kure" Anko said.

"He is so small" Kurenai said taking the baby.

"Sensei will you change his hair color" Anko asked looking at Kushina.

"Yes I will, but I have to wait a few months before I can do it" Kushina said.

A Year later

Kushina was walking around Whirlpool with Naruto in her arms. She was wearing an orange jacket that stopped below her breast, it has a blue strip that stretches from her wrist to the end of her jacket, she also is wearing black sport shorts that stopped at the top of her thigh, on her shorts is where she had her hitai-ate, under her shorts on her right leg she had medic tape and her kunai pouch over the tape, her outfit was finished off by boots that went all the way up to the bottom of her thigh. Her long red hair was flowing freely behind her. Being back in her old home made her forget about everything that happened while in Konoha. In the year that Kushina had been back in the country she was appointed leader of the place. During her first year she proved to be an excellent leader by removing Whirlpool from the smallest country ninja wise to one of the largest out of all the countries that wasn't one of the great 5 villages. She also expertly made a treaty between Whirlpool and Kiri and Suna and was currently working on away to make a treaty with Kumo. Whirlpool quickly became a power in trading world also, becoming the largest trade export of all the countries.

Anko became a force in Whirlpools armed forces as she rose through the ranks extremely fast. She was the youngest jounin in Whirlpools history at age 11, beating Kushina's old record by a few months. She was also the poisons expert of the country and created most of their poisons. Since she was younger than most genin's she wasn't allowed to get a genin team, but she wasn't complaining because she could use that time playing with Naruto. Plus her childish personality and habits made it hard to take her serious which was the exact opposite of Kurenai who had a serious personality. Her outfit consisted of a skirt that stopped mid thigh and a fishnet shirt covering her entire upper body, she also had a jacket that stopped at her waist with sleeves large enough to use her hebi's freely, her hitai-ate was now on her waist over her skirt. Her entire outfit was brown.

Kurenai wasn't no slouch as a kunoichi, although she wasn't the force that her younger sister was, she still was one of the top ninjas in the country and her genjutsu made up for everything she lacked in ninjutsu and taijutsu. She became a jounin the year she joined Whirlpools ninja force and got her first team only months later. She then proved to be a much better teacher than almost every jounin, as her team passed the chuunin exams on their first try. In the year and a half she had been in Whirlpool she lead three teams that all passed the chuunin exams in their first try and was working on her fourth. Her outfit consisted of a long white dress with a red undershirt, her hitai-ate was also on her waist.

Kushina held Naruto while she watched toddlers run around happily playing with their parents. She looked down at Naruto while he made laughing noises, "you like watching kids run around with their parents don't you Ruto-chan" she asked while tickling him and receiving more laughing from the little red head boy.

"Lady Kushina" someone called out to her.

Kushina turned, "yes Yugi" she asked the boy who was just a few years older than she was.

"There is someone at the gate demanding to see you" he said.

"Oh who is it" Kushina asked.

"Its a kunoichi, she says its important and wont take no for an answer" Yugi replied.

"I see, I'll be there soon" Kushina said.

Kushina started to walk towards the gate when Anko and Kurenai came up to her, "sensei where are you going" Anko asked.

"Someone wants to see me at the gate" Kushina told them.

"Who is it" Kurenai asked curious.

"Don't know, but they wont take no for an answer" Kushina told her 2 students.

"I can make them go away" Anko said with a smile.

"Anko you don't need to threaten everyone who don't do what you want them to" Kurenai told her younger sister.

"Your just to nice" Anko said while making a face at Kurenai.

"Will you ever grow up Anko" Kurenai asked.

"I am growing" Anko said.

"Are not, your barely taller than Ruto" Kurenai said.

"Come down here and say that, I dare you" Anko said.

"Enough you two we are at the gate" Kushina said as they was only a few yards from the gate. The kunoichi was wearing a full body robe with a hood and a mask, the only thing Kushina could make out was the Konoha hitai-ate and got pissed, "what do you want" she asked in a hard voice.

"Kushi its me" the kunoichi said taking off her mask.

Kushina redirect her her eyes from the hitai-ate to look the person in the eyes, "Airi what are you doing here" she asked surprised to see the Hyuuga.

"Its my daughter Hinata, she is.....in danger" Airi said.

"What do you mean" Kushina asked.

"Well on the day she was born Kyuubi attacked the village, and the Hokage and council decided to use Hinata as a jailor of the demon" Airi told her old friend.

Kushina looked shocked, "they sealed Kyuubi in your daughter" she asked.

"Yes, but since they have their have been constant attacks on her life, even...even some Hyuuga's have tried to kill her" Airi said as she started to cry.

"And what have Hiashi done to stop these attempted murders" Kushina asked. Airi just shook her head as she cried holding her sleeping 1 year old daughter, "nothing, he let people try and kill his daughter" Kushina asked.

"He even tried to kill her yesterday, that's why I left" Airi said.

"But why come here, I'm sure you can go somewhere else that can protect your daughter better" Kushina asked.

"I don't know anyone else outside the village I would feel comfortable leaving her with" Airi said.

Kushina sighed, "there isn't much we can do to help you, if Konoha attacks looking for you we wont be able to fight them, even with our rapid growth over the last year we still have only one thousand ninjas, Konoha outmatches us 5 to one" she said.

"I know, but I don't have anywhere else to go, I can't go back to Konoha" Airi said.

"Um lady Kushina, sorry to interrupt but you might want to know that Kumo have signed your treaty, but put in a stipulation what will be decided by a future kage" Kushina's assistant said coming up to her.

"What kind of stipulation" Kushina asked.

"Didn't say, it could be anything, but the Raikage did say it would be something reasonable" the assistant said.

"With this that gives us protection from Kiri, Suna, and Kumo we can let them live here since Konoha wont attack with the risk of one of those three countries attacking in our defense" Kurenai said.

Kushina sighed, "you have to throw out that hitai-ate before you can come in my compound" she said to Airi.

"Thank you so much, I am forever in your debt" Airi said as she threw her free arm around Kushina's neck and hugged her.

Kushina wrapped her free arm around her waist, "don't worry about paying me back, you have been my best friend since the day I stepped in Konoha" she said.

"Lady Kushina there is a problem on the west side of the village" an ANBU said.

"Why didn't you solve it" Kushina asked looking at the ANBU.

"Um, well I didn't know how to solve it" the ANBU replied.

"Oh, you completed the ANBU training right" Kushina asked.

"Yes" the ANBU replied nervously.

"They covered how to handle any situation right" Kushina asked.

"Yes" the ANBU replied.

"So why can't you solve it" Kushina asked.

"I didn't want them think I was taking the side of one or the other" the ANBU said nervously.

"How long you been in the ANBU" she asked.

"1 month" he replied.

"Give me your mask, your not suited for my ANBU your demoted" she said holding her hand out.

"Please give me another chance" the ANBU begged.

"You want to join the village right Airi" Kushina asked without looking at her.

"That was the idea, why" Airi asked confused.

"Well get his mask" Kushina said.

"What do you mean, why can't you do it" Airi asked.

"I can, but I need to know something" Kushina said looking at Airi.

"Fine" Airi said then vanished. She then held out her hand with a mask in it to Kushina, "what exactly did that prove" she asked.

"That your willing to side with me, even if it doesn't make any sense as to why your on my side" Kushina said taking the mask. Naruto made a noise while reaching out to the mask, "do you want this mask Ruto" she asked holding the ookami mask and pulling it just out of his reach everytime he almost grabbed it.

"Kushi if its not any problem, I didn't bring anything so I need to go shopping" Airi said.

"Sure, Anko can you show her around" Kushina asked.

"Of course I will sensei, lets go no eyes" Anko said.

Airi sighed, "why do you insist on calling me that, you know full well I have eyes" she asked.

"Its funny" Anko said laughing.

"Grow up Anko" Kurenai said.

"Shut up Kurenai, your not an adult yourself" Anko yelled at her.

"Are you two sure your not secretly related" Kushina asked.

The two shrugged, "I'm pretty sure we are not related" Kurenai said.

"Lets go, if we get there early enough we can beat the midday rush" Anko said leading Airi and the 1 year old Hinata away.

"Lady Kushina please give me a chance to get my position back" the now jounin asked.

"I'll think about it, for now guard the gate" Kushina said and walked way.

Anko and Airi walked through the kunoichi clothing store, "can I help you" the clerk asked.

"No we are fine" Anko said.

"Well enjoy your shopping" the clerk said.

"I hate shopping, sensei sent me on purpose" Anko said once the clerk was gone.

"Don't worry, I'll be fast" Airi said. Airi went through all the clothes that was in the store and finally settled on a pair of long blue sport shorts, a tank top shirt that stopped a few inches above her belly button, and a jacket that went to her waist, "what do you think" she asked.

"A lot of blue, but its great" Anko said.

"This coming from the one who is wearing nothing but brown" Airi retorted.

"OK OK can we just leave, those shop happy girls are coming" Anko said.

In Konoha

Hiashi walked to the Hokage's tower, "Minato" he said walking in.

"What Hiashi I'm busy" Minato replied gesturing to the piles of paperwork.

"Have you seen Airi" Hiashi asked.

"Nope, last I seen her was when she came complaining about the latest attacks on Hinata's life" Minato said as if he didn't care.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Hinata today either" Hiashi said.

Minato looked at him, "you don't think she took her outside the village do you" he asked.

"That will be a problem off our hands, the Kyuubi container will be dead soon" Hiashi said.

"Maybe not" Minato said.

"What do you mean" Hiashi asked.

"Kushina is the leader of Whirlpool, the fastest growing country and Airi's best friend plus its only a days travel from here" Minato said.

"You think she went there" Hiashi asked.

"Well Airi did give me hell the past year about what happened to her, so if I had to guess I'm betting she is in Whirlpool" Minato said.

"What will we do about his, we can't allow Whirlpool to gain control over the container" Hiashi asked.

"I'll think of something" Minato said.

"Good" Hiashi said then headed out the door, "Atsui" he said nodding to her as she entered and he left.

"What was that about" Atsui asked holding their one year old daughter.

"Nothing, just Airi ran away and took Hinata with her" Minato said hugging his now wife.

"Oh where could she have gone with that demon child" Atsui asked.

"I think she went to Whirlpool" Minato said.

"Isn't that where _she_ lives" Atsui asked.

"Yes" Minato said.

"So what will you do" Atsui asked.

"I think I will have a meeting to let them know of the consequences if they continue to protect those two" Minato said.

Atsui smiled, "I'll go, I want to see her face when she finds out we are married and have a daughter" she said.

"Of course you will be there" Minato said kissing her on the forehead.

In Whirlpool

Anko, Kurenai, and Airi was sitting in Kushina's office as she read the scroll to them from Konoha, "so basically we have to go to this meeting or risk a potential war with them" Airi asked.

"Yes" Kushina said leaning back in her chair.

"And this is a problem how, we can take them on" Anko asked.

"Its not that, I can't risk a war over nothing, and I don't want to be in a room with _Minato or Atsui_" Kushina said spitting their names out with hate.

"We will come" Kurenai said.

"You don't have to, I will have my personal guards come" Kushina said.

"No you want, we are a team, a family and families stick together, we are your personal guards" Anko stated with a serious tone.

"You wont leave us behind again, we are coming or you wont be going" Kurenai said.

Kushina just looked at the two not sure what to say, "did Anko just say something in a serious tone" was all she could think to say.

"I guess we better get a babysitter for the two kids" Airi said.

Kushina smiled, "if you three are coming then you will need these" she said pulling out a hebi mask, a chiitaa mask, and an kitsune mask, "Anko gets the hebi, Kure gets the chiitaa, and Airi gets the kitsune mask" she said putting on her own ookami mask.

In Waterfall country

Kushina, Airi, Anko, and Kurenai arrived in Waterfall country and went to where they was supposed to be meeting Minato. They arrived before anyone else and stayed hidden to see who all would be coming. After waiting for an hour the Raikage arrived followed by the Mizukage. The two sat on at the designated table and waited. Not long did the Hokage arrive with his protection. After waiting a little while longer Kushina walked into the room. The Daimyou looked around, "since all participating parties is here can all the kage's remove their hats" he asked.

Everyone removed their hat while Kushina sat there with her mask on. Everyone looked at her, "what I'm not a kage and I didn't wear a hat" she said.

"Please remove your mask" the Daimyou asked.

"As you request" Kushina said and removed her ookami mask. Minato and his guards glared at her and she glared back showing that they couldn't force her to back down. The Raikage and Mizukage now understood why Kushina requested them to be here to show that they would back her if they needed to. The Daimyou even though he wasn't a shinobi could sense that the two groups didn't like each other.

*-*

_ookami~wolf_

_kitsune~fox_

_hebi~snake_

_chiitaa~cheetah_

_A/N: Well what do you think? Should I continue this story or not? Please review, also if you review tell me something you would like to see in the story...._


	2. Chapter 2

_This idea has been in my head for months so I decided to write it down. I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I have just been to busy with other things to do anything involving my computer until today. Basically its a 'What If' story that starts a month before the birth of Naruto with a little twist. In the story Kushina(17) is the sensei of Kurenai(12) and Anko(10), Anko was taught by hebi-teme but when she returned to the village Kushina offered to take her in on her team something that most of the people in the village didn't like. Anko and Kurenai has a very close friendship and looks up to Kushina like an older sister. Her third student was injured and couldn't continue his shinobi career and moved away from Konoha. Kushina doesn't wear a Konoha hitai-ate, instead she wears her old Whirlpool hitai-ate. It also should be noted that Kushina isn't liked by the civilian population because of her relationship with Minato(18), and she isn't liked much by the ninja's because of her childlike personality, but no one will openly tell her that they don't like her because of her incredible skills as a kunoichi being on par with Minato's. Right now I am going to see how well this does before I decide to continue with this idea or not. Enjoy the new story...._

_Summary: Starts a month before the birth of Naruto. Kushina hears something she wasn't supposed to hear and makes a decision that will have a huge affect on not only Konoha, but the entire fire country. Kyuubi attacks 2 mnths after the birth of Naruto. Will eventually be a Naru/Hina._

**Kushina's Revenge**

_Enemies Forever_

Kurenai and Airi was looking from their hiding spot when Kurenai noticed Anko was missing, "where did Anko go" she asked.

Airi looked around with her_Byakugan_, "she is headed towards Konoha" she said.

"Why would she go there" Kurenai wondered.

"Should we go get her" Airi asked.

"No, she is an expert at sneaking into places she does not belong, we will leave her alone right now, if she isn't back within the hour then we will go find her" Kurenai said.

"OK if you think that's best" Airi said.

"I do, we wouldn't do anything but get in her way" Kurenai said.

The Daimyou cleared his throat, "OK lets begin shall we" he asked.

"Of coruse, hand over the two Hyuuga's your trying to protect" Minato said.

"Make me" Kushina said in a childlike fashion.

"I know your angry, but there is no use in starting a war you can't win to protect someone who should be dead already" Minato said.

"If she should be dead then why is she still alive" Kushina asked.

"Stop playing these games and hand them over" Minato said standing up from his chair.

"Why don't you and your bitch take them from me" Kushina said as she stood up.

"Her name is Atsui and you will not mention her name again" Minato said darkly.

"BITCH BITCH BITCH ATAUI ATSUI ATSUI" Kushina sang, "what will you do if I don't stop mentioning her" she taunted.

"Say her name again I dare you" Minato threatened.

"Atsui, she is a big useless kunoichi, all she does is hide behind you for protection like she is now standing there waiting for you to make me stop talking about her" Kushina said.

"You bitch" the female ANBU being Minato yelled as she jumped at Kushina with her ANBU katana.

Kushina pulled out a kunai and blocked the katana, "whats wrong is your old age slowing you down" she taunted the older kunoichi.

The Daimyou, Raikage, and Mizukage just watched in shock. Atsui kicked at Kushina but it was blocked, "your just mad because I took Minato from you" she yelled.

"No, you can have him, he wasn't that good in bed anyway" Kushina said.

"You wasn't saying that when you was in bed with him" Atsui yelled.

"Really, I don't remember it being anything worth mentioning, plus he is only about 7 inches" Kushina said. She then let go of Atsui leg and kicked her back across the room.

Minato caught his wife, "you will regret putting your hands on her" he said.

"Yea yea, your all talk" Kushina said.

"Enough" the Raikage yelled getting their attention, "now we are here for a reason and its not to watch you three fight" he said.

"They started it" Kushina said pointing the fingure at Minato and Atsui.

"Well lets get finished here" the Daimyou said.

"Either hand over Airi and Hinata or you will be facing war with us" Minato said.

"I wont be handing over anyone" Kushina said.

"Fine then you have signed your countries death warrant" Minato said.

"If you attack Whirlpool I will send my own ninja's to protect them" the Raikage said.

"So will I" the Mizukage said.

"So little man are you willing war with 2 of the the great villages for 2 people  
Kushina asked innocently.

Minato glared, "fine keep them, but know this isn't over" he said.

"Lets go my husband we have been away from our daughter to long" Atsui said wrapping her arm around Minato and leaning on him.

"Yes we have" Minato said.

Kushina glared at the two, "how pathetic, you can't beat me so your trying to use you being married to make me jealous" she said then turned and walked out.

"Tell your fatherless son I said hi" Atsui said.

Before anyone could see her move Kushina had Atsui pinned against the wall with a kunai planted in her stomach and another pressed very hard against her neck, "ever mention my son again and I will kill you before your can finish your statement" she threatened.

Atsui eyes was wide with fear, "Minato" she struggled tout of her throat.

Minato kicked at Kushina's head making her release his wife so she wouldn't be hit. He then stood in front of Atsui protectively, "attack my family again and I'll kill you" he said.

"Lets see you try" Kushina said getting ready to attack again.

Kurenai, Airi, and Anko who just came back appeared next to Kushina, "if you want to fight her you have to go through us" Airi said.

"Not in my country you wont, everyone get out" the Daimyou yelled.

4 years later

A 5 year old Hinata and Naruto was running through the village with paint covering their body. Their latest victim of their pranks, the very large statue of Kushina in the middle of the town. How they was able to paint something so large without anyone seeing was beyond most people in the village, except for a group of 4 kunoichi's, 3 of them was currently was laughing their asses off from the painting. The two who painted the statue was laughing while they ran from the chuunin's that chased them. They turned and ran face first to the only member of the 4 kunoichi's who knew how they was able to paint it in broad daylight, "now what should your punishment be for this" she asked.

"Mommy, it wasn't us honest" Hinata tried in an innocent tone.

"So I guess the paint that's covering you isn't your fault either" she asked.

"Of course its not auntie Airi, those chuunin's knocked it on us" Naruto lied.

"Tell it to someone else who believes you" Airi said grabbing the two by the back of their shirts and pulled them to the compound.

"So those chuunin's couldn't catch them" Kushina asked as Airi brought them in.

"No" Airi said.

"Nice one you two" Kurenai laughed.

"Yea, I owe you lunch for doing it without being caught while painting the statue" Anko said.

"I can't believe you two are encouraging them, Kushina tell those two they can't keep this up or the kids will think its OK to always act like this" Airi said.

Kushina laughed awkwardly, "yea what she said" she said while scratching the back of her head and smiling widely.

"You made a bet also didn't you" Airi asked

"That they couldn't do it and come back to the compound before you found them" Kushina said.

Airi shook her head, "am I the only adult in this family" she asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question" the 21 year old village leader asked.

"Yes it was rhetorical Kushina" Airi said.

"Good" Kushina said smiling.

"Now who is going to clean that paint up" Airi asked.

"Don't worry I gave them a water based paint, it will wash off when it rains" Anko said.

Kushina clapped her hands, "OK you two get cleaned up, your coming with me to the office" she said.

"Yay, can I wear your hat mommy" Naruto asked.

"Sure you can" Kushina said. The 4 kunoichi's watched as Naruto and Hinata flipped and bounced off the walls to their rooms.

In Konoha

Atsui walked down the street with her 5 year old daughter and her 1 year old adopted son in her arms. Her 5 year old ran around every pole they passed, "Tsuki don't go to far ahead" Atsui said.

"OK mommy" Tsuki said as she flipped to walk on her hands.

Someone came running around the corner and knocked Tsuki off her hands, "sorry" the boy said.

"Oh idiot that hurt" Tsuki yelled at him.

"Tsuki be nice he said sorry" Atsui said.

"He should watch where he is going, I was here first" Tsuki said.

"I'm sorry, I'm running from my brother" the boy said.

"Well I forgive you this one time" Tsuki said.

"I'm Sasuke whats your name" he asked.

"Well Saseku your still in my way move" Tsuki said.

"Its Sasuke" he corrected.

"Whatever" Tsuki said.

"Tsuki" Atsui said.

"OK, I'm Tsuki" she said.

"Sasuke didn't I tell you not to run off like that" his brother asked.

"Your just mad because you can't catch me Itachi" Sasuke said.

"Whatever, we have to get home" Itachi said and grabbed Sasuke's shirt and started to walk away.

In Whirlpool

Walking through the gates of Whirlpool was 2 kunoichi's, one was blond made everyone look at her as she walked through the village, the other was curious as to why everyone was looking at them, "why are everyone looking at you like that Tsunade" she asked.

"Because I'm a sennin, it happens everywhere I go" Tsunade said.

"Did your Hokage send you to check up on my son" someone asked from behind them.

The two turned and looked at the kunoichi, "Kushina" Tsunade asked.

"Mommy who is the lady" Naruto asked from on Kushina's neck.

"Tsunade of the sennin's" Kushina said while glaring at Tsunade.

"Tsunade did you do something to anger her" the black haired kunoichi asked.

"I don't think so Shizune" Tsunade said.

"Answer my question, why are you here" Kushina asked.

"I'm here to visit the country, its what I do" Tsunade said.

"Well Konoha ninja's are not allowed in my country" Kushina said.

"Did I miss something" Tsunade asked confused.

"Kushi lets go into your office and talk about this" Airi said with Hinata on her neck.

"Anko" Naruto yelled and jumped off Kushina's neck onto his unsuspecting sister.

"Naruto don't do that again" Anko yelled as she caught him before he hit the ground. Naruto just laughed.

"Kurenai can you watch Hinata" Airi asked.

"Of course, come on you ball of energy" Kurenai said.

Hinata happily jumped from her mothers neck to Kurenai's waiting arms, "lets play tag, then play catch the kitsune, then play tag again, then we can play ninja, then we can play tag again, then we can play dress up, then eat and play tag again" Hinata said happily.

Kurenai laughed, "what are we going to do with these two Anko" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should leave them here and run away" Anko said.

"No" Hinata and Naruto yelled.

"Lets do it" Kurenai said as she sat Hinata down and ran away. Anko did the same thing.

"Cute kids" Tsunade said as she watched Naruti and Hinata chase Anko and Kurenai.

"Lets get this over" Kushina said as she led them to her office. Once everyone was in the office she turned to Tsunade, "so did he send you or not" she asked.

"No one sent me anywhere, what are you talking about" Tsunade asked.

"Minato, he has been going out with Atsui the entire time he was with Kushi" Airi said.

"Really I wasn't aware of that" Tsunade said.

"They even tried to rub it in my face a few years ago, but I got them back good" Kushina said with a satisfied smile.

"What did you do" Shizune asked.

"I stabbed her with a kunai and now she can't have anymore kids, I was going to cut off his testicles but the Waterfall Daimyou kicked us out his country before I could" Kushina said.

"I thought you and Minato was having a kid, why would he ruin that" Tsunade asked.

"I had a kid, I'm both Naruto's mother and father" Kushina said.

"OK so why are you here in Whirlpool Airi" Tsunade asked.

"Hinata has the Kyuubi sealed in her, the village tried to kill her almost everyday the first year she was born, the day before I came here Hiashi tried to kill her" Airi said.

"Oh" was all Tsunade said.

7 years later

A 12 year old Naruto walked into Kushina's office and sat on his special chair right next to her. Kushina looked over at her son curiously as he put on her newly made kage hat, he was wearing black pants with his kunai pouch on his right leg, he had on an orange jacket that stopped at his waist with a blue strip under his arm that extended from his wrist all the was to his hip, he had on standard shinobi shoes, on his hands and arms was medic tape, but it was unseen except on his hands. She smiled every time he put that thing on, "can't wait until you become the Nidaime Uzukage can you" she asked.

"Nope, I'm going to be the best Nidaime in history of all Nidaime's" Naruto said.

"Well first you have to prove you deserve the position" Kushina said.

"Who better to get than me, I am your legacy" Naruto said.

"Maybe, but I'm not just going to give you the position, for all you know, someone else might be better for the position, like Hinata" Kushina said.

"That's no fair, she gets extra help from Kyuubi" Naruto said.

"Kyuubi is part of her" Kushina said.

"Fine I just have to get stronger" Naruto said.

"I know you will, where is Hinata anyway, you two are always together" Kushina asked.

"She went with auntie somewhere" Naruto said.

"Oh" Kushina aid then there was a knock on the door, "come in" she said.

Tsunade walked in the room, "how has things been since I been gone" she asked.

"Fine, Naruto is a genin, and one of the strongest genin's, only Hinata is stronger and that's if she uses Kyuubi's chakra" Kushina said.

"Without it" Tsunade asked.

"Well skill wise they are even, although Naruto takes my punch you in the face approach, Hinata prefers Airi's outsmart you approach, the only real advantage Hinata has is a larger chakra system and more energy, but Naruto isn't a slouch in those areas either" Kushina said.

"Are they going to take the chuunin exams" Tsunade asked.

"Of course, Naruto can't wait to show Minato that he is a better shinobi than he will ever be" Kushina said with a smug smile.

"I bet he can't, but I found someone you will be interested in" Tsunade said.

"Who is that" Kushina asked.

"Jiraiya" Tsunade said.

"Really, did you tell him what happened" Kushina asked.

"Yea, he wont take any side on this since technically he is both kids godfather, he is going to train both to the best of his abilities" Tsunade said.

Kushina smiled, "I get first debs on training" she said.

"He is at the bathhouse right now, hope Anko and Kurenai are not in it, or no one will get any training from him" Tsunade said.

"Don't worry, they have strict orders not to kill after what happened last time" Kushina said.

"Oh, he is staying here for 3 months then going to Konoha for 3 months to train his goddaughter, he said after the exams he will take them both as apprentices to train them at the same time for a few years" Tsunade said.

"I don't know about that, Minato might try and have his daughter do something to my son" Kushina said.

"Why not let Nata come with me" Naruto suggested.

"I'll think about it" Kushina said.

Anko walked into the room, "Ruto there you are I been looking for you" she said.

"Really why" Naruto asked confused.

"Training, Kiki is already at the training grounds" Anko told him.

"I thought you canceled training today" Naruto said.

Anko looked at him with an amused look, "I don't remember that, but I do remember you trying to get out of training" she said.

Kushina looked at Naruto, "your not trying to skip out on your training are you" she asked.

"What of course not, she really said training was canceled" Naruto protested.

"Do you want to spend the day in the ocean again" Kushina asked.

"No, I'll be at the training ground" Naruto said and ran out the room.

"What am I going to do with that boy, he is to much like me" Kushina said.

"Well its better than the alternative" Anko said.

Kushina smiled, "it is isn't it, speaking of the alternative I have a list of the genin's in these exams, and it seems like holding Ruto and Nata out the exams until this year was the right thing to do" she said.

"So that daughter of his he mentioned is in these exams" Anko asked.

"Not only that, the Yamanaka, Nara, Amikichi, Inuzuka, Aburame, Hyuuga, and Uchiha heirs are in these exams" Kushina said.

Anko had a wicked smirk on her face, "so how long until we get to see my brother and sister kick their asses" she asked.

"One month exactly" Kushina said matching her smirk. Tsunade saw their smirks and had a bad feeling about the up coming exams.

A month later

Kushina walked up to Konoha's gate followed closely by Anko and her first genin team which consisted of Naruto, Hinata, and Kiki. Walking next to Anko was Kurenai and her newest genin team which consisted of Ryu, Poe, and Kie all was males. All the genin's had masks on. Airi also followed with her bringing up the rear making sure no one would sneak up on them. The guards wasn't surprised to see the Uzukage walk up with the genin's, "Uzukage-sama" they said letting her through the gate.

Kushina just glanced at them as she lead her ninja's through the gate. Everyone turned wanting to see what not only the only female kage in history, but the youngest kage looked like. Kushina tilted her hat so it covered her face as she smirked as they tried to get a good look at her. Kurenai, Anko, and Airi made a circle around the genin's with Kushina at the front of the circle. As they walked further into the village the Hokage and a few others stepped in front of them halting their advance, "how rude to stop a kage who came to see her genin's in their first chuunin exams" Kushina said with a hint of amusement.

"Why bring him to these exams, you held him out of the last 4 exams why let him come to my village to take these exams" Minato asked.

Kushina shrugged, "to embarrass you in front of your village" she said with humor.

"Kushi-sama" Naruto asked behind his mask.

"Of course" Kushina said.

Naruto and Hinata stepped up and looked at everyone in front of them. They nodded to each other and removed their masks, shocking everyone. Minato and Hiashi looked at the two as if they wasn't worth the time, "what do you two want" Atsui asked.

The two genin's smirked then jumped planting their fist right in their respective fathers noses. Everyone but the Whirlpool ninja's looked surprise at the two, "those two hold a grudge like no other" Anko laughed.

"How dare you put a hand on our leader" yelled a random person in the crowd.

From behind Hiashi and Minato the Hyuuga heir and Namikaze heir stepped up prepared to defend their leader and father respectively, "you will regret that" the Hyuuga said.

Hinata tilted her head to the side, "are you a girl or boy" she asked. Naruto started to laugh.

"Enough you two, we have things to do" Kushina said in a voice that demanded respect.

"Yes Kushi-sama" the two replied putting their mask back on and falling back into the protective circle. Kushina groaned at hearing them call her that, she hated when she was called -sama, especially by her son and daughter figure.

Tsuki watched as they walked pass to their appointed hotel, 'that boy, I must get to know him' she thought to herself then walked off.

"Tsuki where are you going" Kakashi asked.

Tsuki shrugged, "I'm hungry" she said and continued to walk.

"Mom are you sure we wont get kicked out the exams for that" Naruto asked.

"Yes I'm sure sweetie, why don't you all go eat or something" Kushina said.

"OK, I'm starving" Hinata said as her stomach growled in agreement, "shut up Kyu we will eat soon" Hinata said to her stomach and inner demon.

"Come on you two" Anko said.

"Oh no you don't, I'm taking you, we don't need you influencing them to prank the entire village" Airi said.

Anko smirked, "I wouldn't do that" she said.

"Yea whatever, come on" Kurenai said pulling Anko and leading her team out the hotel.

Airi lead Anko's team around looking for somewhere to eat, "I remember this place, Kushi single handedly kept them in business with how much she ate here" she said.

Naruto read the name, 'Ichiraku Ramen', "lets try it" he said.

"Sounds good" Hinata said.

They walked into the restaurant and took a seat at the counter, "hey your the ones from the gate" they heard. They turned and came face to face with a girl that had blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing standard shinobi pants and a shirt that fit her form perfectly, "I'm Tsuki" she said with a smile.

*-*

_AN: How was this chapter? Next chapter will be the chuunin exams and the first ever meeting between Naruto and Minato. The Uchiha clan isn't dead and no one knows the reason that Kushina left Minato, yet. Starting next chapter the chapters will be longer, these two chapters was only 3000 plus words, the rest of the story will be 5000 plus. Please review!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_This idea has been in my head for months so I decided to write it down. I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I have just been to busy with other things to do anything involving my computer until today. Basically its a 'What If' story that starts a month before the birth of Naruto with a little twist. In the story Kushina(17) is the sensei of Kurenai(12) and Anko(10), Anko was taught by hebi-teme but when she returned to the village Kushina offered to take her in on her team something that most of the people in the village didn't like. Anko and Kurenai has a very close friendship and looks up to Kushina like an older sister. Her third student was injured and couldn't continue his shinobi career and moved away from Konoha. Kushina doesn't wear a Konoha hitai-ate, instead she wears her old Whirlpool hitai-ate. It also should be noted that Kushina isn't liked by the civilian population because of her relationship with Minato(18), and she isn't liked much by the ninja's because of her childlike personality, but no one will openly tell her that they don't like her because of her incredible skills as a kunoichi being on par with Minato's. Right now I am going to see how well this does before I decide to continue with this idea or not. Enjoy the new story...._

_Summary: Starts a month before the birth of Naruto. Kushina hears something she wasn't supposed to hear and makes a decision that will have a huge affect on not only Konoha, but the entire fire country. Kyuubi attacks 2 mnths after the birth of Naruto. Will eventually be a Naru/Hina._

**Kushina's Revenge**

_Hatred Renewed_

Hinata, Kiki, Naruto, and Airi looked at the genin, "well I want to welcome you to Konoha" Tsuki said.

"Well we thank you for the welcome" Airi said as the three genin's just looked at her, "its rude to stare" she added as she started to eat her ramen.

The three started to eat their ramen, "well I'm the daughter of the Hokage" Tsuki said.

"Good for you" Naruto said not looking at her.

"Is there a reason you hate him so much" Tsuki asked as nicely as she could, even though she was getting pissed at how they was ignoring her.

"Does it matter" Naruto said.

"He is my father, of course it matters to me" Tsuki said.

"Look unless you have something important to say stop talking to us or I will make you" Hinata snapped at the 12 year old.

Tsuki was shocked but didn't let it show, "you better show me respect or I will make you" she said glaring at Hinata.

"I would like to see you try" Hinata said.

Tsuki smirked, "I will be glad to show you how skilled I am, being the daughter of the Hokage has a lot of advantages" she said.

"Like not even being his first born child" Hinata said then immediately put her hands over her mouth.

"Hinata" Airi said making said girl sit down and look as if she was about to get in trouble.

"What does that mean" Tsuki asked.

"Everything about your precious father isn't true, lets go you three" Airi said and led them out the restaurant.

They walked into the hotel they was staying in and Kushina looked at Airi in confusion, "whats wrong" she asked.

"Someone talks to much" Airi said.

Kushina looked immediately at Naruto and Hinata, "what did you two do" she asked.

"It wasn't me mom" Naruto said immediately putting his hands up in defense.

"Nata" Kushina asked.

"I may have got angry and told Tsuki that she wasn't her fathers first born" Hinata said looking at the ground.

"You did what" Kushina yelled so loud it was heard across the village.

"Sorry auntie Kushi" Hinata said.

Kushina took a deep breath, "OK you two don't talk to anyone from Konoha" she told the two troublemakers.

"So I'm not in trouble" Hinata asked.

"No, but don't let this happen again" Kushina said.

"I wont" Hinata said happily.

"Hinata" Airi said.

"Yes mom" Hinata answered.

"Your to stay in your room for the next 2 days" she said.

"But mom, it was an accident" Hinata protested.

"I don't care, you know that you was forbidden to mention that" Airi said.

"Don't worry Nata I'll stay with you" Kiki said to her friend and teammate.

"Me to" Naruto said.

"You two are the best friends ever" Hinata said.

At the Namikaze compound

Tsuki walked into her home and saw her mother in the kitchen, "mom can I ask you something" she asked.

"Of course" Atsui said.

"Do daddy have another kid that I don't know about" Tsuki asked looking at her mother expecting an answer.

Atsui stopped what she was doing and turned to her daughter, "what makes you think that" she asked nervousily.

"Well for one that boy from Whirlpool looks like him even though his hair is red, for two I feel like I'm somehow connected to him, three the Uzukage seems to have a lot of hate for both you and father, four that girl from Whirlpool said that I wasn't his first born, and finally you got nervous when I asked you about it" Tsuki told her mother holding up a finger for every point.

Atsui sighed, "its not my place to tell you that, you will have to ask Minato himself" she finally said.

"I will" Tsuki said and turned to leave.

"Be back in time for dinner and stay away from those Whirlpool scum" Atsui called after her.

"OK mom" Tsuki said as she continued to walk out the kitchen. Tsuki walked into the Hokage's tower, "I need to see my father" she said to the assistant.

"Go on in, all he is doing is setting up the villages security" she told the young girl.

"Thank you" Tsuki said with a smile and walked into the office, "hi dad" she said as she entered.

"Tsuki, what do I owe the pleasure of being visited by my favorite daughter" Minato asked as he smiled at her.

"I'm your only daughter" Tsuki said.

"All the more reason to be my favorite" Minato said. He then motioned for her to come closer, once she was seated on his lap with her head rested on his shoulder he spoke again, "whats wrong" he asked.

"Dad I ran into those ninja's from Whirlpool and one of them mentioned that I wasn't your frst born, is that true" she asked getting straight to the point.

Minato sighed, "I knew one day this would come up" he said.

"What daddy tell me" Tsuki said.

"You see sweetie, along time ago I was engaged to marry Kushina Uzumaki, the kage of Whirlpool" he said.

"What happened" Tsuki asked.

"Well it was an arranged marriage, I went with it for awhile, but I didn't really like her that much, she was to much of a tomboy, then I met your mother and well things happened and I married her instead" Minato said.

"That doesn't answer my question though" Tsuki pointed out.

"Well, no your not my only child, I had a son with Kushina, I'm not sure of his name" Minato said.

"Its the red haired boy isn't it" Tsuki asked.

"Yes and his left hand hurts just as much as Kushina's did" Minato said.

"So I have another brother" Tsuki said.

"Unfortunately yes" Minato said.

"Why did you keep this from me" Tsuki asked.

"Because I didn't want my past to come back to hunt me, I was hoping I would never see them again" Minato said.

"Oh, I'm going for a walk" she said.

"OK, and remember you will always be first in my heart" Minato said.

"I know" Tsuki said.

2 days later

Hinata walked into the main room of the hotel suit they was staying in. She found her mom sitting with Kushina and was leaning on each other as if they was hugging, "mom can I go outside now, its so boring in here" she whined.

"Not until tomorrow" Airi said.

"Please I'll be good I promise" Hinata pouted.

"No" Airi said.

Hinata pouted and walked back to the room that Naruto and Kiki was in, "lets take them outside, those three has been cooped up in that room for the last day and a half" Kushina said.

"No she needs to learn she can't say whatever she wants" Airi said.

"I know that, but this is their first time in a large shinobi village that wasn't Kumo, besides we will be with them" Kushina said.

"Fine, but only this one time, next time they will serve their punishment out in full" Airi said.

"OK, Ruto, Nata, and Kiki get cleaned up we are going outside" Kushina called out. As soon as that left her mouth the two heard a lot of movement then 3 different showers turn on.

"Wow they must be ready to get some fresh air" Airi said.

They was walking around the village when they saw Tsuki talking to another kunoichi who had on a Konoha headband, "I can't believe you have another brother" the heard.

"I know, all this time I was told that I was the oldest child, what should I do Panda" Tsuki asked.

"I don't know, you said it was the cute redhead from Whirlpool right" the girl named Panda asked.

"Yes" Tsuki answered.

"Maybe we should look for him, I would like to meet him" Panda said.

"Why aren't you dating Neji" Tsuki asked.

"Not anymore" Panda answered.

"Tenten why did you run like that" they heard.

"Neji leave me alone, I'm done with you" the girl who now was being called Tenten responded.

"Let me make it up" Neji begged.

"No, I caught you kiss Lee, you know how gross that is, he is a boy" Tenten said in a disgusted voice.

"I didn't kiss him, Sasuke tripped him when they was sparing and Lee happened to fall on me when I was laying down" Neji explained.

"You didn't try and push him off you either" Tenten pointed out.

"My hands was trapped behind my head" Neji said.

"Whatever, the best we will ever be is friends" Tenten said leaving no room for discussion.

Neji growled in frustration and walked away, "he really kissed Lee, ewwww" Tsuki said.

"I know, then he tried to kiss me" Tenten said.

"Sorry for your luck Panda, all the guys in this village find ways to kiss other people" Tsuki said.

"Yea, maybe I can get a date with your new brother" Tenten said. Unknown to anyone but Kushina and Airi, Hinata let out a low growl at the thought of her putting the moves on Naruto. Kushina looked over at Airi to confirm if she heard that growl or if her mind was playing tricks on her, when Airi gave her the same look she knew she had heard right.

"Good luck" Tsuki laughed.

"What you don't think I can get a date with him" Tenten asked.

"No, all I'm saying is that his teammate is very short-tempered" Tsuki said.

"Anyway, we should look for them" Tenten said.

"I'm still not sure that's the right thing to do" Tsuki said.

"Your just scared of being turned away by your brother" Tenten said.

"Shut up Panda and unless you forgot I have a younger brother" Tsuki said.

"I didn't forget, but even you said they treat him like he is the only kid they have" Tenten pointed out.

"Not all the time" Tsuki said.

"Really, didn't you just runaway 3 dayss ago because they blamed you for everything even after they witnessed him doing most of the stuff they blamed you for" Tenten asked.

"Shut up" Tsuki hissed out and started to walk away.

"Tsuki you can't keep running from your problems, when you decide to look for him let me know and I'll join you" Tenten said and walked home.

"Tsuki wait up" she heard.

"Great what now" Tsuki said turning around and saw her teammate running up to her, "what Sasuke" she asked.

"Kakashi-sensei wants us for a meeting" Sasuke said.

Tsuki was about to leave their team meeting when Kakashi stopped her, "Tsuki hold on" he said.

"Yes Kakashi" she asked.

"Don't believe what those ninja's from Whirlpool say" he told her.

Tsuki looked shocked, "what are you talking about" she asked.

"Don't think I don't know about your meeting them a few days ago, remember where your loyalties are" he told her.

"Is this another less than trash speech you always give me" Tsuki asked.

"No, but apparently I need to give you another one" Kakashi said.

"Why, all I'm doing is trying to get to know my older brother" Tsuki said.

"Everything doesn't need to be known" Kakashi said.

"Why" Tsuki asked.

"Because the truth isn't always the best thing to find out, its a lesson you need to learn fast if your to make it as a kunoichi" Kakashi said.

"Why is everyone so afraid of me knowing who my brother is, its my birth right to know who he is" Tsuki yelled in frustration.

"And what will you do when you know who he is, what will you do when you find something about him that you don't like, what if they try and kill you" Kakashi asked calmly.

"At least I will know the truth about my brother before I die, what else have you all kept from me, do I have a long lost sister somewhere, is my father even my real father, what about my mother do she have any stray kids somewhere" Tsuki yelled then turned and ran away leaving a shocked Kakashi behind.

Kakashi shook his head and vanished in a puff of smoke, "how did your talk with her go" the Hokage asked.

"Not good, she is doubting everything we do, she thinks we are lying about something else, particularly you and Atsui" Kakashi told him.

"I see, bring me Tenten please" the Hokage asked.

"Sure" Kakashi said.

A few minutes Kakashi returned with an annoyed looking Tenten, "sorry for interrupting your training, but I have an S ranked mission for you" the Hokage said.

"What an S ranked, but I'm only a genin" Tenten said in surprise.

"I know, your the perfect person for the mission" the Hokage said.

"Whats the mission" Tenten asked.

"Keep Tsuki away from the ninja's from Whirlpool until the exams are over and you will be paid in full as soon as they leave the village" the Hokage said.

"That's all I have to do" Tenten asked.

"Yup, that's all" the Hokage said.

"OK, I accept the mission" Tenten said.

"Good, you start immediately" the Hokage said. Tenten nodded and left out the office thinking about her mission.

She walked out the tower and ran into Tsuki, "Tenten what are you doing in the Hokage's tower" she asked.

Tenten looked at her best friend thinking what to do, "I have an S ranked mission" she said deciding to tell her the truth.

"Really what is it, can I help" Tsuki asked in excitement.

"Well, you promise not to over react" Tenten asked.

"Why would I over react" Tsuki asked.

"Well the mission is to keep you away from the Whirlpool ninja's" Tenten said.

"What, how could you accept that mission, you know I want to get to know my brother" Tsuki asked with hurt in her voice.

"Look Tsuki I'm sorry, but I couldn't pass up the chance at my first S ranked mission" Tenten said.

"I know, but your mission is to prevent the one thing I really want" Tsuki said.

"I know, but my mission has nothing to do with _me_ staying away from them, as long as _your_ not seen around them then the mission will be successful after they leave" Tenten said with a smile as she tried to hint what she was thinking.

Tsuki quickly caught on and smiled, "your right, I have all my life to talk to him, I'll make sure your mission is successful" she said and the two turned and walked off.

Tenten found the Uzukage and walked up to her, "excuse me" she said.

Kushina turned and looked at the 2 genin's, "yes" she asked.

"Well I have a problem and I need your help" Tenten said thinking of a way to explain her mission.

Kushina looked at the girl, "I'm all up for helping a young kunoichi, but why come to me when there are plenty of kunoichi's that are part of this village you can get help from" she asked.

"Well it involves you and one of your ninja's" Tenten said slowly.

"Your curious about my son" Kushina guessed. She figured she was correct when the other girls eyes looked up at her quickly, "well I can see from your reaction that I'm right so ask away" she added.

"Well my best friend Tsuki, as you know is the daughter of the Hokage, well I have an S ranked mission to keep her away from your ninja's until the end of the exams, but she really wants to get to know her brother" Tenten said.

"A real problem, tell you what, because your being honest about your mission, I'll make sure none of my ninja's come around you two, but in return I want you both to take a mission that sends you to Wave after the exams and that way you can get to know everything about Naruto that you want" Kushina said.

"You have a deal" Tsuki said immediately.

"Good, now I have to go, good luck in the exams" Kushina said as she walked away.

"Well that was easy" Tenten said.

Tsuki turned to her, "your crazy, we could have been caught" she said.

Tenten shrugged, "but we wasn't and being a kunoichi means sometimes we have to break rules so they work for us, plus you get to meet your brother in a few weeks" she said.

"I guess, your not going to try and hit on him are you" Tsuki asked.

"I'm making no promises" Tenten said.

"Your evil" Tsuki said.

"Hey, I'm just keeping my options open, besides he is kind of cute" Tenten said.

Tsuki rolled her eyes, "lets go before my parents get any ideas" she said.

"Sure, I need someone to help me sharpen my weapons anyway" Tenten said.

"Oh no I'm not helping you this time, remember what happened last time" Tsuki said.

Tenten smiled, "that wasn't my fault" she said.

"Yea, those spears just magically appeared behind my, I couldn't walk for a week" Tsuki said.

"Please, it will pass the time, plus it will pass the time until the beginning of the exams faster" Tenten said.

"OK, no games all we do is sharpen you infinite number of weapons" Tsuki said.

"Good lets go" Tenten said.

2 days later

Anko and Kurenai led their genin's up to the academy, "well we taught you everything we could to get you to this point, time to put your excellent team work to good use and pass these exams" Kurenai said to her genin's.

"Alright, my first genin's to take the exams" she heard Anko.

"Um, Anko-sensei we are the first genin's you ever had" Kiki pointed out.

"Kiki stop ruining my moment, you will have yours after you pass these exams, they are way easier than the graduation test you had to go through back at home" Anko said.

"What exactly are we going to do for these exams" Naruto asked.

"Well, the first test is...." Anko was caught off by Kurenai's hand meeting the back of her head, "ouch what was that for" she asked.

"Grow up Anko, you can't tell them what the exams are, it will give them an unfair advantage" Kurenai said.

"Right, and using a ten thousand year old demon in training to increase their speed, agility, and instincts isn't cheating" Anko asked.

Kurenai was about to come back but stopped short, "just come on" she finally said pulling her sister behind her.

The 6 genin's watched their sensei/sisters walk away, "OK, I guess we should get going" Naruto said stepping up to the plate, still trying to prove he could be a leader.

Everyone looked at him, "right lets go, lead on Ruto" Hinata said.

"Follow me" Naruto said.

They walked into the academy and noticed it was quiet and empty. They walked further into it, "this is the day of the exams right"Ryu asked.

"Yea, its circled on my calender" Kiki answered showing them the calender.

"I don't like this" Naruto said.

"What is going on, I hate surprises" Poe asked.

"Genjutsu" all 6 said at the same time. They all brought their hands infront of their face, _kai_ they said. The world around them shimmered and broke showing that the hall was indeed packed like it should be.

"They finally broke it" someone yelled.

"Took them long enough" someone else yelled.

"Naruto do something" Hinata whispered.

Naruto flashed through some hand signs faster than most of the Konoha genin's could see, _false illusion_ he said and the 6 of them vanished from sight. All the genin's looked at them in surprise, "I'm glad sister taught us that jutsu" Naruto said.

"Useless jutsu's wont work against us" they heard then the genjutsu was broke.

"Hinata" Naruto whispered.

Hinata stepped behind Naruto and bent her head down so that her hair was covering the side of her face and made a one hand sign, "two both on the ceiling hidden behind a genjutsu, one directly in front of us the other directly behind us" she whispered back to him.

Naruto smirked, "prank statue" he asked.

"Prank one" Hinata responded with humor and mischief in her voice. The two went through the needed hand signs to fast for anyone to keep up, _specialty jutsu: prank five_ they said at the same time. Everyone looked around but found nothing different, "you two can stop hiding, we already know your there, _Uchiha and Hyuuga_" Hinata said with a hidden voice of hate that only Naruto picked up. He looked at her and she just shrugged, her way of telling him he already know why she hate them.

"So your a sensor, your better than I thought, but your jutsu didn't work" the Hyuuga said.

"Don't underestimate us or you will be humiliated" Naruto said.

"You two couldn't get a jutsu to work, how do you plan to humiliate us" the Uchiha asked.

Everyone looked at the two and started to laugh, "whats so funny" the Hyuuga asked.

"Everyone is as crazy as I always said they were" the Uchiha said.

"Maybe you two should look at yourselves" Tenten laughed out.

The two looked at each other and their eyes went wide, then looked down at themselves, they both was dressed pink women dresses complete with the pink shoes and makeup, "you two are dead" they yelled at the laughing pranksters. They threw themselves off the ceiling and hit the two directly in the face, "not so funny now is it" the Hyuuga asked.

"Actually, its even funnier since you just hit a shadow clone" Naruto laughed from the spot that the Uchiha was.

"Yea, for elite clan members you two sure are lacking common sense, who attack someone head on while dressed in bright pink" Hinata laughed from the Hyuuga's spot.

"I'm going to kill you" the Uchiha yelled.

"No Sasuke, that wont work on those two" the Hyuuga said.

"Oh you learn fast, a direct approach will never work against them, I should know I tried" Kiki said from the sideline.

"Shut up" the Hyuuga said.

"Come over here and say that" Kiki challenged.

"Kiki, he isn't worth your time, besides he would have a harder time hitting you than he is with us" Hinata said.

"Whatever, Neji what do you suggest" Sasuke asked.

"Well we need them to come to us" Neji said.

"How" Sasuke asked.

"Make them mad" Neji said.

"Good luck, your looking at the two happiest people you will ever meet, I have known then since we was 5 and I never once saw them angry" Kiki said.

"I know exactly how to make them mad" Neji said with a smirk.

Sasuke thought for a minute, "well you see, I'm not sure if I should say anything, but there is a rumor going around that the Uzukage was used by the Hokage as a sex toy for his pleasure and when he was done with her he threw her out the village like a rag doll" he finally said.

"I heard that rumor, but I have one also, there is this rumor in the Hyuuga clan that former wife of lord Hiashi was kicked out because she was caught having sex with every male that was a registered jounin within the clan" Neji said.

The 4 Whirlpool ninja's looked at each other and slowly backed away from the soon to be dead genin's. Tenten saw this and pulled Tsuki, "I think we should back away from those idiotic teammates we have" she said.

"Why I want to see this" Tsuki said.

"Look around do you notice who isn't here anymore" Tenten asked.

Tsuki looked around, "your right, where did those Whirlpool ninja's go" she asked.

"Exactly, something bad is about to happen" Tenten said.

Hinata and Naruto dramatically changed, the two was deathly quiet, both had their eyes closed, and both had strange looking 3 pronged kunai's appear in their hands out of nowhere, and to top it off their chakra signature shot up higher than what any genin's chakra signature should be. Tsuki looked at them and immediately knew what they was used for. The smirks on Sasuke's and Neji's face vanished when the two vanished and they couldn't sense or see them, even with their doujutsu's active they couldn't find the two. Everyone looked around nervously, "say what you want about us, but the moment you say anything about our mothers, especially things that is not true, is when you cross the live" they heard the two voices at the same time, but oddly enough it sounded like they was everywhere in the hallway.

"Neji I can't find them" Sasuke said looking around with his _Sharingan._

"I can't either" Neji said looking around with his _Byakugan._

"Freeze" they heard. Everyone looked at where the voice came from and was surprised to see the Uzukage and her ANBU, both who looked annoyed at something.

The ANBU pulled her arm in front of her face, _kai_ she said and they was finally able to see the two genin's standing in front of the now nervous Sasuke and Neji with their strange looking kunai just one wrong move from going through their necks, "save it for the exams" the ANBU said.

"Naruto Hinata, you already know the truth, don't let them get you this worked up again" the Uzukage said then the two vanished.

Kiki, Ryu, Poe, Kie ran up to the two, "lets go before anything else happens" Kiki said and pulled Hinata and Naruto by hands away from everyone towards the exam room.

"What just happened, how can a genjutsu be put on yourself like that" Sasuke asked confused.

"I don't know" Neji said.

"Looks like they met their match, we don't have to keep them in line anymore" Tenten whispered as they walked up to them.

"Good, I hope someone kicks their asses soon or I will have to do it myself" Tsuki said.


	4. Chapter 4

_This idea has been in my head for months so I decided to write it down. I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I have just been to busy with other things to do anything involving my computer until today. Basically its a 'What If' story that starts a month before the birth of Naruto with a little twist. In the story Kushina(17) is the sensei of Kurenai(12) and Anko(10), Anko was taught by hebi-teme but when she returned to the village Kushina offered to take her in on her team something that most of the people in the village didn't like. Anko and Kurenai has a very close friendship and looks up to Kushina like an older sister. Her third student was injured and couldn't continue his shinobi career and moved away from Konoha. Kushina doesn't wear a Konoha hitai-ate, instead she wears her old Whirlpool hitai-ate. It also should be noted that Kushina isn't liked by the civilian population because of her relationship with Minato(18), and she isn't liked much by the ninja's because of her childlike personality, but no one will openly tell her that they don't like her because of her incredible skills as a kunoichi being on par with Minato's. Right now I am going to see how well this does before I decide to continue with this idea or not. Enjoy the new story...._

_Summary: Starts a month before the birth of Naruto. Kushina hears something she wasn't supposed to hear and makes a decision that will have a huge affect on not only Konoha, but the entire fire country. Kyuubi attacks 2 mnths after the birth of Naruto. Will eventually be a Naru/Hina._

**Kushina's Revenge**

_Exams_

The 20 teams that passed the first test was waiting for the protector of the second exam when Sasuke stood up, "looks like the losers from Whirlpool isn't so worthless after all" he said.

"Do you have to be so troublesome" a lazy genin asked.

"Oh shut up Shikamaru, your just mad because your not as cool as Sasuke-kun" the pink haired genin said.

"Holy crap is that your real hair color, how did you make it this far with bright pink hair" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, your wearing blindingly bright orange" she yelled back.

"I have been a shinobi since I was 8 years old and I have never failed a mission" Naruto said.

Hinata and Kiki both smacked him in the head, "shut up Naruto" Kiki said.

"So what, all that means is that your a useless shinobi" the pink haired girl replied.

"Actually the Uzukage held us out of the exams until now, because we have so many ninja's that all our genin's get the chance to fully develop their skills" Kiki said.

"Who are you his spokesperson" the pink haired girl asked.

"No, I'm the oldest and leader of this team" Kiki said.

"Your only older by a few months" Naruto said.

"Still older" Kiki shrugged.

"I don't care who is older, your all useless" Sasuke said.

Kiki vanished from sight, not even Hinata and Naruto could see her, "I don't know what your problem is and I don't care, but if you continue to underestimate me I will make you pay" she said from behind him while holding a kunai to his neck.

"How can you be so fast" the pink haired kunoichi asked.

"That don't concern you" Kiki said.

Just then a jounin walked in, "alright, looks like this year has a lot of promise, follow me" he said then turned and walked out with everyone following him. He led them to a giant stadium, "OK, for this part of the exam you will have to use teamwork to pass, each team will fight a jounin, in order to win you must either get the jounin to admit defeat or last until the 10 minutes runs out, if even one of your teammates is defeated then your team fail" he said.

Up in the stadium Anko looked at Kurenai then at Kushina, "I thought that this part was supposed to be held in the forest of death" she asked.

"It was" Kurenai said.

"I wasn't aware of a change in the exam" Kushina said out loud.

"It was a last minute change, to better test the wonderful genin's" Minato said.

Kushina was about to retort but stopped herself, "fine continue" she said.

"Up first will be team Anko from Whirlpool v Kakashi from Konoha" the jounin said.

"Oh I do hope your genin's can handle a little one on three against a jounin for at least 10 minutes" Minato said.

"I do hope your pervert isn't to busy reading his porn to keep from getting embarrassed" Kushina shot back.

"Begin" the jounin said.

Kakashi stood there with his book out reading as the 3 genin's watched him with no intent on moving. After awhile Kakashi looked at them, "what are you waiting for" he asked.

"I see no reason to jump into fighting a jounin" Naruto said.

"Besides the rules never stated we have to actually fight you, just survive 10 minutes against you, and we have been standing here for 9 minutes already" Hinata said.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side then shrugged, he shot towards them with a kunai in his hand, "time" they heard.

Minato face palmed at his lazy student, "looks like you pass" he said.

"Next team Kurenai from Whirlpool v Baki from Suna" the jounin called out.

Ryu, Poe, and Kie calmly walked into the arena and waited to begin. Baki joined them, "I hope you don't think I'm going to be as easy as the last jounin" he said.

"We wouldn't expect you to" Poe said.

"Begin" they was told.

The 3 genin's blew up in a puff of smoke surprising Baki for a second. The first to be seen through the smoke was Ryu, he was no longer dressed in a normal shinobi outfit, now he was wearing black pants with no shirt. He had on a black trench coat that had a strap across his chest and a large sword on his back that was as long as he was tall.

Poe was the next to be seen and he was wearing clothes similar to Ryu's except he didn't have the strap across his chest for a sword and his clothes was all white. He also had a spear leaning against him. He stood there with his hands in his pockets.

The last to be seen was a sleeping Kie, his outfit was the same as Poe's except in blue. Next to him was a katana that was in its sheaf. Poe sighed as he kicked his younger brother, "wake up idiot, now is not the time to be sleeping" he said.

"Poe if you kick me one more time I'm going to kill you" Kie said.

"Like you could" Poe said

"Enough you two, our opponent is waiting" the oldest triplet said.

Kie vanished from where he was and bringing his katana down on Baki. The jounin expected the sudden attack and easily blocked it. He didn't expect the genin to be so random with his attacks. Kie went back on the attack not giving the jounin a chance to make a move. Baki blocked, ducked, parried, and dodged all the attacks with little trouble. As Kie slashed his katana at him, Baki ducked under the attack and kicked Kie in the stomach. He then proceeded to punch him in the face sending him flying back. He jumped after him, but was cut off by another weapon attacking him. Poe appeared in front of his brother with his spear at Baki's neck. Ryu appeared behind him to catch his littlest brother.

"Its been 2 minutes, my turn to fight" Poe said.

Ryu jumped back with Kie, "you OK" he asked.

"Yea, unlike sensei, he doesn't pull his punches" Kie said.

Poe attacked with his spear keeping the jounin away from him. Baki ducked and dodged the spear waiting for an opening. Baki found his opening off a small mistake that Poe made of over extending himself on an attack, anyone but a jounin wouldn't have seen it. To bad for Poe he was a jounin and went on the attack, he appeared behind Poe and sent him flying to the other side of the arena. He then attacked landing rapid punches to the genin. Kie gripped his katana and looked at his oldest brother who shook his head telling him it was still to early. It was obvious that Kie wouldn't be able to stay still much longer, Ryu just hoped Poe could last another 30 seconds. Baki ducked under a swing of Poe's spear and kicked him into the air.

"KIE NOW" Ryu yelled and the 2 brothers took off towards the jounin.

Kie appeared in front Poe with his katana headed for Baki, who blocked the sudden attack with a kunai, "big mistake" Kie said and his body was covered by lighting as it went through his katana shocking Baki.

Ryu came down where Baki was with his sword in his right hand. It went straight through Baki and cracked the arena. Baki blew up in a puff of smoke and a log was in his place, "you three are good I'll give you that" Baki said from the other side of the arena, "forcing a jounin to use a jutsu is something, your sensei must be proud" he added.

Ryu attacked with his sword in his right hand, his attacks was powerful, very powerful compared to his brothers and they was fast considering the size of the sword. Baki just dodged and waited for his time to attack. Once he saw an opening he was attacked from behind. He rolled to the side and blocked the katana from Kie that came from behind him, "you decided to attack at the same time" he asked.

"We have 2 minutes, our best chance now is a group attack" Poe said.

"You have shown me enough that I want to see how you fair against my genin's, I forfit" Baki said.

"Oh come on, we was just getting started" Kie said.

"Tell me are you three related" Baki asked.

"We are triplets, I'm the oldest, Kie is the youngest" Ryu said.

"I see, your attacks are that of someone who was trained by the same person" Baki said then walked away.

Poe grabbed his side, "that kick still hurts, I think it broke one of my ribs" he said in pain.

"2 for 2" Minato said.

"Of course, I knew my genin's would pass, what about yours" Kushina said.

Kurenai appeared next to her genin's, "Poe are you OK" she asked.

"I think I have a broken rib" Poe said.

"Come on, I'll take you up to Tsunade" Kurenai said as as she put her hand on Poe's and Ryu's shoulder and Kie grabbed her arm, she then vanished with them in a swirl of flower petals.

"Up next will be team Kakashi of Konoha v Anko of Whirlpool" the jounin said.

"Don't kill them" Kurenai said.

"I wouldn't do that, I'm just going to force them to show how skilled they really are" Anko said.

The 4 jumped into the arena, "begin" the jounin said.

Anko didn't waste any time as she threw 3 kunai's at the genin's and immediately created 3 _kage bushin's_ and went on the attack. Anko kicked Sasuke into the air who flipped righting himself then went through some hand signs, _Katon: dragon fire no jutsu_ he called out.

_Suiton: water dragon whip_ Anko called out destroying the fire dragon and colliding with Sasuke.

Anko and Tsuki was in a heated taijutsu match. Tsuki swung at Anko who ducked and kicked the genin in the stomach. Tsuki rebounded and sent a kunai at anko the jounin caught the kunai and sent it back at her. Anko sent Tsuki flying back again before the genin tossed a burrage of kunai's at her making her halt her attack. Tsuki knew they had only a few minutes left then vanished in a streak of blond and stabbed a surprised Anko with a kunai.

Once Anko was destroyed the other Anko's looked over in surprise giving both Sasuke and Sakura a chance to destroy the clones. The real Anko clapped from her spot in the shade, "nice job, and able to use the _Hiraishin_ is really impressive" she said.

The three got into their stance, "no need for that, I just wanted to see your abilities and I have done that, I want to see you against my genin's" she said and jumped up into the stands.

Of the 20 teams that started the test only 6 teams passed, from Konoha team Kakashi and team Gai, from Kiri team Mei, team Baki from Suna, and from Whirlpool team Anko and team Kurenai. The jounin stood in front of them, "OK everyone congratulations on passing, now everyone pull a number" the jounin said.

"1" one ninja from Kiri said.

"14" the second said.

"10" the final Kiri ninja said.

"16" Sasuke said.

"3" Tsuki said.

"12" Sakura said.

"11" Tenten said.

"2" Lee said.

"18" Neji said.

"4" Naruto said.

"17" Hinata said.

"15" Kiki said

"5" Ryu called.

"9" Kie said.

"7" Poe said.

"13" Gaara said.

"6" Temari said

"8" Kankurou said.

"Good now this is how the matches will be" the jounin said after he finished writing down the names, "1v2, 3v4, 5v6, 7v8, 9v10, 11v12, 13v14, 15v16, 17v18 you have a month to get ready for your match train well" he said.

"Well lets get training, I have one month to make you stronger" Anko said once they reached her.

"Actualy Anko, I'm going to train Naruto, there is somethings I want to teach him" Kushina said.

"And I have somethings to teach Hinata" Airi said.

"What both of them" Anko complained.

"Don't worry, they are still your genin's, its just some family things I got to teach Naruto, stuff you can't" Kushina explained.

"I guess you have somethings related to the Byakugan to teach Hinata" Anko asked Airi.

"Yea, sorry" Airi said.

Anko sighed, "come on Kiki, at least I can give you my full attention" she said.

"Don't worry Anko, remember last exams, I got all three of my genin's took away by their parents for training" Kurenai said.

Kushina grabbed Naruto and vanished via shunshin. They appeared in a secluded opening outside the village, "OK Ruto-chan the first thing I want you to do is sign my contract, its a family contract for the ookami" she said.

"Cool" Naruto said with joy.

Kushina did the required hand signs then bit her thumb. She slammed her hand on the ground and a giant seal appeared under her hand, there was a puff of smoke and an ookami the size of Naruto appeared. The ookami was light blue in color and held a large scroll on its back. The ookami grabbed the scroll with its snout and sat it in front of the two Uzumaki's and it unrolled, "sign it with your blood then press your fingers to it so they know who summoned them" Kushina instructed.

A month later

Most of the genin's who was in the 3rd round was in the stadium waiting for the matches to begin. Hinata and Kiki stood next to each other with smiles on their faces waiting to begin. A jounin walked into the stadium, "hello and thank you for attending the chuunin exams, I'm Genma and I will be watching over the final part of the exams, now can everyone but numbers 1 and 2 leave the stadium and go to the waiting area" he said. He watched as everyone left the stadium, "now the first match Haku of Kiri v. Lee of Konoha begin" he said as he jumped out the way.

Kiki and Hinata walked into the waiting area and stood near the back leaning against the wall quietly talking to themselves. They felt someone coming up to them and looked at the person, "can we help you" Kiki asked.

"Where is your teammate" the kunoichi asked.

The 2 shrugged, "no clue" Hinata said.

"Your not nervous that he wont make it for his fight" the kunoichi asked.

"No, he will be here" Kiki said.

"How can you be sure" the kunoichi asked.

The two smiled, "he has a habit of being late, plus he wouldn't miss this for the world" Hinata said.

In the stadium Lee was looking at his opponent, "I hope our match shows the youthfulness we both have" he yelled.

"What" Haku asked confused.

"Our passion for battle will not be challenged, lets give the people what they came to see" Lee said then charged wt him.

Haku just stared at him, "weird kid" he said to himself then pulled his katana out of its sheaf from his back, "lets see what Konoha nin's can do" he said and charged at Lee.

Lee took out a kunai and blocked the strikes from Haku. Everyone watched in amazement as the two fought to get the edge over their opponent. Lee kicked Haku away from him, "your a most excellent opponent" he said.

"The same could be said about you" Haku said.

"Thank you, but I'm going to have to get serious" Lee said as he pulled something off his wrists and dropped them making a dent in the ground.

Haku looked at them wide-eyed, "you fight with those things on" he asked.

"Well I can't use chakra so I use them to give me an advantage" Lee said as he took his weights off his legs.

"I see" Haku said.

"Ready" Lee said then vanished kicking Haku into the air.

Haku landed on the ground hard. He coughed up blood as he slowly got to his knees. He saw Lee start running at him again, "I don't think so" he said as he forced his katana into the ground then went through some hnd signs, _Hyouton: ice missles_ he called out. All around him ice senbon's formed from the air and shot at Lee. Taken by surprise Lee couldn't dodge them, _Hyouton: ice dragon of the north mountain_ Haku called out and the dragon hit Lee dead on knocking him unconscious.

Genma came down to the stadium, "winner Haku of Kiri, can numbers 2 and 3 come down" he asked.

Tsuki shunshined down and waited. After a few minutes Genma sighed and was about to start talking, "wait don't disqualify him yet" Tsuki said surprising him.

"Sorry Tsuki but rules are rules" Genma said.

"Either wait a few more minutes or I quit the exams" Tsuki said.

Genma sighed, "fine I'll give him 2 more minutes" he said.

There was a bunch of boo's at the extra time. 90 seconds later the wind picked up and leaves started to fall, slowly 2 figures appeared in the middle of it all spinning until they came to a complete stop, "sorry, we overslept" the redhead kunoichi said with a huge smile while having one hand behind her head.

Everyone looked at them for a minute, "took him long enough" Kiki said.

"Yea" Hinata said.

"Well, if you will excuse us, the second match between Tsuki of Konoha and Naruto of Whirlpool will begin now" Genma said.

"Good luck son" Kushina said as she put her kage hat on and jumped up to the kage's box to join the other 5 kage's.

"Your still late as always" Minato said as soon as she enter the box.

"Will you be quiet we are trying to watch the fight" Kushina said without looking at him.

Tsuki watched as Kushina jumped up to the kage's box then looked back at Naruto, 'he is ignoring me' she thought. She then vanished and appeared next to him with a ball of chakra in her hand, _Rasengan_ she said and pushed it into his stomach getting a surprised look from him. He then blow up in a puff of smoke and kneed her in the stomach, "I wont be caught off guard that easy" he said from her other side.

Tsuki then went puff and a branch was in her place, "neither will I" she said from behind him.

Tsuki kicked him in the back of the head only for him to puff away revealing a clone, again. Naruto punched her in the side of the face only for her to turn in to a log, again. Naruto glared at her in frustration as she did the same to him, "this is getting us nowhere" he yelled.

"I agree, we could keep this up all day and no one would get an advantage" Tsuki said.

"You must be a kawarimi master to use it in such a small amount of time like you have been" Naruto said.

"The same about you and your clones" Tsuki said.

"Its been awhile since I had this much fun fighting an opponent" Naruto admitted.

"Well lets not end our fun here" Tsuki said.

"Well lets...." he was cut off by getting hit in the back by a jutsu. He looked surprised before he turned in log, "you almost got me that time, I didn't know you knew shadow clone" Naruto said from the other side of the stadium.

"I don't know what gave you the impression that I didn't know it, just because I prefer kawarimi doesn't mean I don't know shadow clone, it was your doubting my jutsu knowledge that gave me an advantage" Tsuki said.

"Your right, and I wont underestimate you again" Naruto said.

"Good, because next time you wont have enough time to escape" Tsuki said pulling out 2 kunai's. And threw them at Naruto. Naruto pulled his own kunai's out and threw them at her. The two then flashed through some hand signs, _Fuuton: eternal wind dragon_ Naruto called, _Raiton: dragon of the sky_ Tsuki yelled. The two dragons flew at each other full speed meeting in a collision of power. The result was an explosion so loud and bright that everyone watching had to cover their ears and close their eyes so they wasn't blinded by it.

When it was safe to look everyone saw the 2 genin's flying through the air and each hit the wall on either side of the stadium at the same time. They then fell face first onto the ground not moving. Genma jumped and looked at both, "since neither shows signs of getting up this match ends in a…." he was cut off.

"No I can still fight" he heard.

He looked at who said that and was surprised to see Tsuki slowly getting to her knees, "I'm not done don't stop the match" she said.

"Maybe, but your opponent isn't moving" Genma said.

"He will, just go back up to your seat and watch" Tsuki said.

"Oh and how can you be so sure" Genma asked.

"He is my brother, I can feel it, he will get up" Tsuki said finally getting to her feet.

Slowly Naruto started to move, "see told you he will get up" Tsuki said.

Naruto finally made it to his feet, "I'm not done yet, I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve" he said.

Tsuki smiled, "lets finish this brother" she said.

Naruto looked at her shocked then smiled back, "yea lets finish this, sister" he said. Up in the kage's box Kushina had a small smile on her face that her son was able to look past her hate for this village and Minato to accept that he had a sister. Minato had a frown, he wanted nothing to do with her family. In the stadium Atsui was having similar thoughts. The 2 genin's charged at each other prepared to continue their fight.


	5. Chapter 5

_This idea has been in my head for months so I decided to write it down. I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I have just been to busy with other things to do anything involving my computer until today. Basically its a 'What If' story that starts a month before the birth of Naruto with a little twist. In the story Kushina(17) is the sensei of Kurenai(12) and Anko(10), Anko was taught by hebi-teme but when she returned to the village Kushina offered to take her in on her team something that most of the people in the village didn't like. Anko and Kurenai has a very close friendship and looks up to Kushina like an older sister. Her third student was injured and couldn't continue his shinobi career and moved away from Konoha. Kushina doesn't wear a Konoha hitai-ate, instead she wears her old Whirlpool hitai-ate. It also should be noted that Kushina isn't liked by the civilian population because of her relationship with Minato(18), and she isn't liked much by the ninja's because of her childlike personality, but no one will openly tell her that they don't like her because of her incredible skills as a kunoichi being on par with Minato's. Right now I am going to see how well this does before I decide to continue with this idea or not. Enjoy the new story..._

_Summary: Starts a month before the birth of Naruto. Kushina hears something she wasn't supposed to hear and makes a decision that will have a huge affect on not only Konoha, but the entire fire country. Kyuubi attacks 2 mnths after the birth of Naruto. Will eventually be a Naru/Hina._

**Kushina's Revenge**

_Rivalries formed_

As soon as the two siblings reached each other they exchanged taijutsu at a high speed. They jumped back and prepared for their next attack. Naruto went into his pack and hid a small container as he attacked. Tsuki charged up a Rasengan got ready to smash it in Naruto's stomach. Naruto's hand flashed in front of her face as he dove to the side to avoid the jutsu. Tsuki stopped as she sneezed and wobbled, "what did you do?" she asked.

"Sleeping powder." he answered as she fell.

"Clever!" Anko stated.

"That's our brother for you." Kurenai said.

(break)

Atsui walked into the nurses room where Tsuki was and leaned against the door, "you lost." she said.

"I know, he is better than you give him credit for." Tsuki said.

"You didn't fight to your potential." Atsui said.

"I fought hard and he used a sleeping powder on me!" Tsuki retorted.

"You could have easily used _Hiraishin_ and got the advantage." Atsui said.

"And what would that have proved, I want to prove to myself that I can win without using it, besides dad said its not something to use in a one on one fight because of the chakra it consumes." Tsuki said.

"Next time you better win," Atsui said and walked out, Tsuki just blinked at where she stood in confusion.

(break)

Ryu and Temari stood in the stadium facing each other as the crowd watched. Ryu waited for her to make a move, as she looked him over and formed a plan in her head. Temari jumped into the air, _Fuuton: great breakthrough_ she called out waving her fan at Ryu.

Ryu flashed through some hand signs, _Katon: great fireball_ he countered as his jutsu powered through Temari's picking up power from the wind.

"Shit," Temari said as she summoned as much chakra as she could, _Fuuton: great cutting whirlwind_ she called out. The jutsu was powerful enough to cut through the fire jutsu Ryu sent towards her. She landed on the ground breathing hard, "your a katon user?" she asked.

"Yup, I'm your weakness so your jutsu's wont work against me." Ryu said.

"Dammit," Temari mumbled as she started to form a plan.

"Don't think I'm going to give you a chance to work up another plan," Ryu said as he charged with his sword.

Temari used her fan to block the strikes from Ryu's sword as they came. She knew from what her sensei said that he was powerful, but not this powerful, if he kept this up she wouldn't be able to fight back. As he came in for another strike she jumped back. As he came towards her she continued to jump back and dodge his strikes. As she looked around for another plan she noticed that Ryu was looking frustrated by her tactic and a smirk formed on her face, "your a straight forward fighter am I correct?" she asked.

"What does that have to do with anything? "he asked as he swung at her again.

"Everything," Temari jumped and bounced off the wall and landed on the other side of him "if I'm correct you get frustrated if your opponent chooses to fight you from a distance rather then face your superior strength, which if I'm correct is your biggest advantage." she finished.

"Stop talking and and fight!"Ryu growled out.

"I am fighting, unlike you my best skill is the ability to come up with plans during combat and use my opponents weakness against them," she ducked under his strike and rolled away "which is exactly what I'm doing." she finished as she swung her fan at his now open back.

(break)

Kurenai watched the fight impressed, "not many people can get him this frustrated" she said.

"Looks like we are going to be 1 and 1 in these exams so far" Anko said.

"Don't count him out just yet" Kurenai said.

"I'm not, but he is letting her get to him, she is forcing doubt into him, she has won already." Anko said.

(break)

Temari followed her attack with another quick one and flashed through some hand signs, _Fuuton: great cutting whirlwind_ she said sending the jutsu into his back, "your katon element is useless if you can't use it." she said.

Ryu struggled to his feet, "I admit your a worth opponent, but I'm not done yet." he said.

"Well lets finish this." Temari said as she slid back into her defense.

Instead of attacking like he normally would, Ryu sat back and through through his options, "if I continue to try and make this a taijutsu match I will lose, so I have to change my tactic." he said.

"So your admitting that you can't beat me without using ninjutsu?" Temari asked.

_Katon: great dragon fire technique_ he called out. The jutsu shot out with more chakra in it then Temari thought was necessary. At the last minute Temari vanished leaving her fan behind since she was faster without it, _Fuuton: sword of wind, Fuuton: wind cutter_ she said from behind Ryu. Ryu turned in surprise as Temari unleashed her attack with the wind sword slicing him 50 times across his back. He flew away from her as she finished and fell on the ground unmoving. Temari dropped to one knee as she watched Ryu to see if he got up or not, she just hoped she didn't kill him.

(break)

Kurenai looked on in utter amazement, "she won?" she asked.

"Told you, she won the minute he decided to change his tactic against her." Anko said.

(break)

Poe and Kie appeared next to their brother and each grabbed his arm and lifted him up, "your good" Kie told Temari.

"Yea not to many people can beat him that easily" Poe said.

"Heh, easy that was the hardest fight of my life, tell him thanks for challenging me in ways I was never challenged before." Temari huffed out.

"We will." Poe said as they walked past her with Ryu.

(break)

Tsunade met them in one of the medic rooms, "lay him face down on the bed" she told them.

"Will he be ok" Poe asked.

"Yes, the wounds are not life threatening, but the lose of blood is so if you will leave me I'll get to work" Tsunade said.

"Right, its my turn to fight anyway" Poe said and ran out.

(break)

Poe ran into the stadium with his spear in hand, "sorry" he said as he got into position.

"Don't worry, I'm in no rush to beat you." Kankurou said.

"Don't underestimate me." Poe said.

Kankurou smirked and pulled out his puppets, "prepare to lose just like your brother did." he said.

Poe blinked, "dolls," he asked "you plan on fighting with dolls, how is that even possible that you are not not embarrassed to be carrying around dolls?" he finished more calm after getting over his shock.

"They are not dolls, they are puppets!" Kankurou yelled back.

"And your wearing make up, are you a cross-dresser or something?" Poe asked.

"Its warpaint!" Kankurou yelled as he sent his puppet to attack Poe.

Poe used his spear to keep them back, "to bad for you, I'm a long distance fighter if it was Kie or Ryu you was facing, I'll give you a chance but its not." he said.

Kankurou just growled as he sent his puppets back at him. Poe jumped at them and swung his spear across they midsection of the puppets breaking them in half. Kankurou smirked as gas started to come out of them, "you may have broke my puppets, but with this poisonous gas your done for." he said.

"Shit," Poe said as he started to spin his spear creating a giant tornado from it, _Fuuton: attacking tornado spear_ he said and extended his spear towards Kankurou who looked shocked as he was stabbed in the stomach by the spear, "you was to cocky, now I do hope you have an anti-poison." he said.

Kankurou dropped to one knee coughing up blood, "you bastard." he said as he collapsed.

Poe put his spear in the ground and rested against it and coughed up some blood, "damn the poison still got me." he said.

Kie came to the stadium and went to his brother, "can you make it back?" he asked.

"Yes just a little poison, you have more important things to worry about." Poe said as a Kiri nin walked into the stadium.

"So far Whirlpool is 2-1 in these exams, congratulations" the nin said nicely.

"Thanks, Kiri is 1-0 so far." Kie said smiling.

"Yes we are, now lets begin" the nin said.

"I'm Kie by the way" he said.

"Choujuuro" he replied and attacked with his swords.

Kie flipped back and took out his katana. He attacked with his weapon blocking one of Choujuuro's swords with his sheaf while he tried to stab him with his katana. The two circled each other while doing a complex dance of strikes with their weapons. Kie jumped back just as Choujuuro lunged forward and the result was Choujuuro sword was stuck in Kie's leg. Kie screamed out in pain as Choujuuro went in for the finishing blow. At the last minute Kie brought his katana up to block the othr sword and grabbed Choujuuro's arm, _Raiton: lighting current_ he said sending his element through the Kiri nin.

Choujuuro fell back unconscious while Kie forced the sword out of his leg and dropped it next to the Kiri nin. His jounin appeared next to him, "you fought well, he is the best swordsmen his age in Kiri and for you to best him says a lot about you, continue to build your craft because he will look at you as his rival because of your victory." she said and picked him up with his two swords and walked away.

"Looks like you picked up a rival from another village." Kurenai said as she caught him before he fell.

Kie smiled, "I'm just so awesome." he said making Kurenai laugh.

(break)

Sakura and Tenten stood facing each other as they got ready for their match, "finally my turn" tenten said.

"Prepare to lose." Sakura said.

Tenten smirked and immediately jumped into the air, _secret art: raising dragon_ she called out and two scrolls appeared next to her and she immediately started to throw the weapons in them down at Sakura not giving her a chance to dodge. Once she finished Sakura was pinned to the ground with multiple weapons holding her in place, "looks like I win" Tenten said.

(break)

The last Kiri nin was walking out to the stadium until he was stopped, "Kimimaro be careful, something is off about his chakra" Haku said.

"I know" Kimimaro said and continued to walk out.

Kimimaro stood across Gaara as some sand dust blew between the two. As it passed them it whipped back at Kimimaro as he jumped back then into the air just in time to avoid being swallowed by the whole that just opened in the ground. Kimimaro worked his way closer to Gaara as he dodged the sand and sent a punch at his face that was blocked by his sand shield. A sand spike came out the shield almost stabbing Kimimaro in the face as he barely ducked under it.

Kimimaro jumped and pulled out a bone katana and came down on Gaara slicing him in half. Gaara fell into sand as he once again attacked Kimimaro while his back was turned. Kimimaro quickly spent sliced the sand in half. He then ran at Gaara as Gaara created a sand spear and ran at him. The two exchanged hits until Kimimaro kicked Gaara into the air. S_and shower_ Gaara said using his air born state as an advantage. A sand cloud started to form above Kimimaro and sand fell out of it towards Kimimaro. Once it stopped Kimimaro was covered in sand but otherwise unharmed, _desert coffin_ Gaara said forming a coffin of sand around Kimimaro, _desert funeral_ he finished as the sand pulled Kimimaro under ground and hardened.

Gaara turned and started to walk back towards the waiting area until he felt something in the sand. He turned wide eyed as the ground started to crack, _desert floating sand_ he said as he was quickly lifted off the ground just as the entire stadium floor was filled with 10 feet bone spears. Kimimaro came out with what looked like multiple spears wrapped around his right arm and stabbed Gaara in the chest with it. Gaara was wide eyed as he fell to his knees as blood poured out the hole in his chest. Kimimaro caught him before he fell off the sand onto the spears. As Kimimaro descended the spears descended back into he ground. He walked towards the door as a team of medics came rushing out with a gurney for Gaara.

(break)

Shizune ran into the room that Gaara was in, "where is Tsunade" one of the medics asked.

"Still removing the poison from Kankurou and Poe, I'm in charge of this one, how bad is he?" Shizune asked taking charge.

"The attacked missed his heart, but the whole in his chest wont stop bleeding" a medic said.

"Ok, I'm going to preform the _healing resuscitation regeneration_ jutsu" Shizune said as she started to pull some strings of hair off Gaara.

(break)

Kimimaro walked past Temari and stopped, "I didn't kill him" he said hesitantly and started to walk again.

"How did you survive?" Temari asked.

Kimimaro stopped again, "I was able to put up my own version of a defense shield, it uses my bones that is impossible to break." he said.

"Oh" was all Temari said.

(break)

Kiki stood in the stadium waiting for Sasuke to arrive, "where the hell is the Uchiha?" she asked.

"I have no clue" Genma said as he looked up at the Hokage, "we will give him 4 minutes to arrive" he said.

"What why 4 minutes and not 2" Kiki asked.

"That's what I was told to give him" Genma said.

(break)

"Where is your precious genin?" Kushina asked.

"Like your one to talk, your genin was late for his match." Minato responded.

"His match was the second one, the Uchiha is over 2 hours late, this is unacceptable." Kushina said.

"What afraid that Kiki will lose?" Minato asked.

"If that's how you feel, why not move their match until after the next one to give him more time to prepare for being beaten?" Kushina asked.

"Fine." Minato said.

(break)

"The kage's have agreed to move this match until the last one, can Hinata of Whirlpool and Neji of Konoha come down." Genma said.

The two stood across from each other not moving, "whats wrong, why haven't you moved?" Hinata asked with a smirk.

"I'm waiting on you to move." Neji replied.

"Oh, so all that talk you did before the exams about how you are going to beat me was just talk?" Hinata taunted.

Neji stood there calmly, "you can't taunt me into attacking," he said.

Hinata shrugged, "fine," she said and sped towards him. Neji flipped back as she brought her fist down where he was, _chakra arm_ Hinata said as red chakra extended from her arm and grabbed Neji by the leg and pulled him closer to her where she punched him with her other hand, "sorry, getting away from me isn't that easy," she said.

Everyone in the stands looked in shock as they saw the red chakra. Hinata jumped after Neji as he was sent flying back, "you know if you don't fight back I'm going to kill you" she said as she aimed a punch towards his face that sent him crashing into the ground.

Neji slowly stood up and wiped the blood off his face and got in his jyuuken stance. Hinata looked at him with a curious look on her face. She then vanished and aimed a kick at his head which he ducked and pressed a few chakra points on her open leg. Hinata jumped back with a frown on her face as she forced it back open with Kyuubi's chakra. She huffed in annoyance as she threw a few senbon's at him. Neji waited until they got close, _Kaiten_ he called out. He stopped and looked at Hinata, "you surprised me with that extra chakra, but the surprise is gone your chance of winning left with it" he said.

Hinata looked at him lazily, "I want to try a new technique I been learning out on you, I'm sure you saw it before but my brother and sister didn't" she said and slid into the jyuuken stance her mother taught her.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "jyuuken, your going to try and match my jyuuken your not serious are you" he asked.

"Oh I'm not going to match you, I'm going to kick your Hyuuga ass all over this stadium" Hinata said with a cocky grin.

Neji narrowed his eyes at her and attacked. Hinata smiled her cocky kitsune grin as she ducked his attack and launched her own attack, which he blocked or ducked under. The two blocked and countered each others jyuuken until they jumped back, "what happened to you kicking my ass across this stadium" Neji asked.

"Oh I'm just getting started" Hinata said as she attacked him again with even greater speed. Neji blocked and ducked most of her attacks until he was kicked in the face sending him across the stadium. She sped until she was behind him and aimed a well placed foot in his ass sending him back across the stadium. She gave her cocky kitsune grin again, "told you I would kick your ass across the stadium" she said with humor in her voice.

Neji just stared at her, "you are an idiot" he said.

"Guess what, I know a lot of ninjutsu also" Hinata said as she kicked him in the back, "never take your eyes off your opponent, it will create an opening for a clone to be made" she said.

Neji stood up and looked at the two, "I see you can't fight one on one" he said.

Hinata blanked at him, "you do realize that you only hit me like 3 times this entire match" she asked.

"You do realize your in my range" Neji asked with a smirk, _Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_ he called out and attacked the one on the left since the one on the right was a clone.

Hinata flew back after her chakra points was closed and Neji looked down on her, "your no match for a true Hyuuga, your just a sad copy of one" he then walked away.

Everyone watched as Neji walked away confident that he won and thought he did until Hinata slowly started to get up, "don't turn your back on me" she said on her hands and knees looking at the ground breathing hard.

Neji stopped and glanced back, "your not worth my time" he said and started walking away again.

"I said don't turn your back on me" Hinata repeated.

"Just lie down and die" Neji said still not looking at her.

Hinata exploded with chakra, "DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME DAMMIT, I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU" she yelled as Kyuubi's chakra flowed through her, _Suiton: water whip_ she said and a whip of water appeared in her left hand which she used to wrap around Neji's neck and yanked him back to her, _Raiton: Hiraishin_ she finished and her lighting element coursed through her body until it formed a glove of lighting on her right hand, she then forced it into Neji's body. Neji screamed out in pain as the jutsu hit him with Hinata having no reason to stop.

"HINATA" Airi yelled after a minute of this.

The girl looked up at her mother with red eyes and black slits before she dropped him, "I'm don't with you" she said and started to walk away. Her suiton and raiton elements still flowing freely from her hands.

As Hinata approached the door she was stopped, "you bitch get back here" she heard.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw Neji trying to get to his feet, "stay down or I will kill you" she said in a demonic voice.

"Don't talk down to me you Hyuuga reject, your mother is a Hyuuga reject your entire family is a bunch of rejects" he said as he coughed up blood barely able to get to his knees.

Hinata vanished and appeared in front of him. A chakra tail shot out and grabbed him around the neck holding him in the air. She pulled her right hand back and shot it at Neji stopping just before she tore through his stomach, "if I'm a reject then live with the knowledge of being beaten and humiliated by a reject" she said then dropped him, "your not worth me even acknowledging" she said as she walked away.

Everyone looked at the display with silence. None of them would have let him survive after what he said and the fact that Hinata did gave her respect from them, except those from Konoha, they was pissed that she beat him with what looked like little effort, even before she used Kyuubi she was in control of the fight. Before Hinata reached the door leaves started to fall, she looked back and saw two figures appear in the stadium, "sorry are we late" the older one asked.

"What happened" the younger one asked.

"I happened" Hinata said as she glared at him.

Kiki dropped next to Hinata, "this one is mine, go relax, I know its takes a lot of chakra to open your chakra points back up, even for you" she said.

"Kick his ass" Hinata said.

"Oh I plan to" Kiki said as she walked towards him, "is someone going to move the trash out the way" she asked pointing to Neji.

Sasuke glared at Kiki with his Sharingan as he got into his stance. Kiki matched his glare with her own glare. She had shoulder green hair, she had piercing bright red eyes, she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that connected behind her neck the back of the shirt was open, she had sleeves up to her stopped 6 inches from her shoulder, on t he right sleeve at the top was her Whirlpool hitai-ate, she wore a white skirt that stopped at her knees, she had black shoes with white shin bracers over them, she also wore a black trench coat that hung tied around her waist. Under her clothes was black fishnet to contrast against her white. Her skin was nicely tanned light brown.

She moved her hair out of her eyes "you said I was useless after the first test ended, let me show you how useless I really am" she then vanished and kicked him across the stadium, "you should know, I'm the fastest genin here, even with your Sharingan you have no chance of keeping up with me" she said as she walked towards him.

"All things can be conquered by the Sharingan" Sasuke said.

Kiki pulled out a senbon, "really, and if I slowly pry out your Sharingan, then what" she asked as she flicked her wrist at him letting the senbon fly.

Sasuke barely rolled out the way, _Katon: great fireball_ he said.

Kiki rolled her eyes and sidestepped the jutsu, "honestly what part of 'you can't touch me' did you not get, that includes your jutsu's" she asked.

"Impossible" Sasuke said.

"Nothings impossible for a Whirlpool kunoichi" she said, _Doton: earth spike_ she said.

Sasuke jumped out the way, "your a doton user" he asked.

_Suiton: vortex_ she said, "in a sense I am" she said then vanished after he dodged the jutsu again.

She kicked him in the head and sent him flying, "honestly, is this all the Sharingan has to offer, if you ask me its not worth the trouble of finding a competent Uchiha, I mean really your making all Uchiha's look bad just like the Hyuuga made the Byakugan look bad" she said.

Sasuke glared at her, "you will pay for that comment" he said.

"You bore me" she said and vanished, "train more then maybe you can challenge me" she said from behind me and punched him in the back of the neck knocking him out. She sighed as she looked at him fall, "are everyone in this village all talk, so far I only saw 3 shinobi's worth fighting and 2 of them was beat, even if barely" she asked out loud.

"Don't get so cocky, he was only a glimpse of what a true Uchiha could do" an Uchiha said as he glared at her with his Sharingan.

"Oh, so you can give me more of a challenge" Kiki asked with a smirk, "after all I'm sure the Uchiha prodigy Itachi could handle the lowly Sokudo" she taunted.

"The clan of speed, so some of you did survive" Itachi said.

"Careless Uchiha's as always, never checking their work" Kiki said shrugging her shoulders dismissing him.

"Why don't you leave my student alone before I kill you" Anko said as she appeared next to Kiki.

Itachi looked at her, "you should teach her to watch her tongue" he said.

"Why would I teach something as stupid as watching her tongue" she then smirked, "only an Uchiha would want to do something like that" she added.

"Do you want to make me mad" Itachi asked.

Anko tilted her head to the side, "are you afraid of getting embarrassed by a kunoichi" she retorted.

Before Itachi could say something part of the stadium was blown up and multiple Uchiha's ran into the stadium, "Itachi get Sasuke out of here then return, we are taking over" the leader said.

"Yes father" Itachi said.

"Silly power hungry Uchiha's" Anko said before he was out of ear shot.

(break)

"Looks like you can't keep your Uchiha's under control" Kushina said as she jumped out the kage box, "lets go" she said to the Whirlpool shinobi's.


	6. Chapter 6

_After thinking about it I decided to change the third member of Kushina's genin team._

_**Kushina's Revenge**_

Itachi arrived back at the stadium and found Minato as he knocked an Uchiha unconscious, "Whats the meaning of this Itachi?" the blond Hokage asked.

"Remember the report of a group of Uchiha's planning something, this was their plan, to take control of the village." Itachi told the Hokage.

"Where do your loyalties lie?" Minato asked.

"I'm here talking to you now so that should be enough to tell you what side I'm on." the sharingan wielder told him.

A shinobi appeared, "Minato-sensei the Uchiha's has started to attack the civilians and visitors." he said.

"Kakashi, Itachi lets end this now." Minato said as he pulled out his special kunai. Itachi activated his sharingan while Kakashi moved his hitai-ate up showing his sharingan.

(break)

Fugaku watched in horror as the three systematically killed or knocked the Uchiha's he sent to attack the civilians and visitors unconscious. He stood with his most trustworthy Uchiha's: Shisui, Yashiro,Tekka, and Inabi all members of the Uchiha police force. With the rest of the village jounin's taking out the rest of his small army Fugaku devised a plan to take out the Hokage and led the four towards the middle of the stadium where the Hokage had just appeared.

(break)

Kushina stopped noticing that Naruto wasn't with them. She quickly changed her direction and frantically looked for her son before finding him sitting on top of the stadium watching the fighting, "Ruto-chan what are you doing?" she asked.

Naruto pointed, "I want to see what makes him so special." he told her pointing to Minato as he started to fight with Fugaku.

The others landed by them, "So I guess we are not leaving yet?" Anko asked.

"Not yet, lets watch how this lay out." Kushina said, "No helping them, this is their problem not ours." she quickly added.

(a little while later)

Minato looked at the lifeless body of Fugaku. He then looked around and found that Itachi had also killed Shisui and Kakashi had killed this three opponents. He nodded to them and the two vanished finishing off most of the rogue Uchiha's. Minato himself looked over the area for his daughter, "Everyone stop moving!" they heard. Everyone stopped and looked up to see who was talking. On top of the stadium was an old man with bandages all over his body and he was holding a small blond girl in one hand and a tanto in the other pressed against her neck.

"Danzo, release my daughter now!" Minato demanded.

"Your in no position to make demands, you can't suggest I do something and I will go with it like Hiruzen did sealing Kyuubi away." Danzo said his voice full of confidence.

"What do you want?" Minato asked.

"Its quite simple, hand control of the village over to the Uchiha's." Danzo demanded.

(break)

Naruto looked at what was happening before glancing at everyone else to see that they was also focused on what was happening. He quickly created a clone and slipped away while it stayed back in his spot. Quickly he made his way across the the stadium without being seen. When he was within he made the mistake of slipping on some rocks. Danzo looked over in surprise, "NARUTO!" Kushina yelled as she saw him at the same time. While that was happening Tsuki elbowed Danzo as Naruto ran full speed and kicked him in the face jerking his head back and forcing him to release her. As soon as his head jerked back Minato was on him with his kunai at his neck, "Die." he said as cold blue eyes stared deadly into the old mans eye.

Kushina walked up to Naruto fully prepared on giving him a talk about getting into other people business. Before she could say anything Naruto beat her to it, "Sorry, I know you said just watch, but she is my sister and I have to protect her even if her father is a selfish bastard." he said.

Kushina took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "I completely understand why you did and would be even angrier at you if you didn't try and help her, but next time tell me before you pull a stunt like that." she told her son pulling him into a hug.

Minato looked at Danzo as his lifeless body fell off the stadium. He then pulled Tsuki into a hug before standing up and finally looking at the blond kid who had the 'honor' of being his first born, he was currently hugging his mother. Clearing his throat he got their attention, "Sorry to interrupt, but I believe a few words are an order." he said slowly as if debating what exactly to say.

Kushina stood up, "Better make it quick before your _wife_ gets up here." she said holding back her growing need to punch him in the face. Her thinking was that maybe, just maybe he would be willing to be the father that Naruto needed, even if she didn't want him to be.

Minato saw a younger version of himself while looking at Naruto except he had red hair, the determination in his eyes was the same determination he had at that age, "You need to teach him to stay in his place." was all he said before turning and walking away, "Lets go Tsuki." he said.

Kushina looked at his retreating form in shock, although not shocked that he didn't want anything to do with Naruto, but the fact that he would say something like that in his own sons face. She now was really struggling not to attack him, "Well the least you can do is thank him for saving your daughters life." she said. She knew it was wishful thinking that he would man up.

Minato stopped and glanced back, "If he would have then I would thank him, but since the one who got Danzo off my daughter was my daughter I don't need to thank him." he said and continued to walk away.

Tsuki looked at her father then her brother then back at her father before running to Naruto, "Thank you brother." she whispered as she hugged him.

"Lets go son, I can't be in this village any longer or I'm going to kill someone." Kushina said.

As the two walked towards the rest of the group Naruto thought of something, "Do you regret it?" he asked.

Kushina confused by the question looked at him, "Regret what?" she asked.

"Being with him." he told her.

Kushina stopped and bent down to his level, "Listen to me carefully Naruto, what happened in my past is just that, the past. I was engaged to him because it would help our village rebuild quicker and strengthen our Uzu relationship with Konoha, so no I don't regret that, the time I spent here in Konoha was some of the best times of my younger life, I met my best friends here and was trained by Tsunade-sensei, became a jounin sensei for Anko, Kurenai, and Itachi three prodigies in their respective families; and was introduced to the best possible food ever to be made, RAMEN, so no I don't regret none of that. But most important if it wasn't for Uzu sending me here then I would have never met Minato and you would never have been born, I would go through all that again just so I can see your face as I held you for the first time. Naruto having you here with me everyday is the greatest joy in the world and I wouldn't give it up for anything, even if your father is the biggest ass ever." she finished while pulling him into a hug. Kushina looked up from her position and saw her ninjas looking at them, "Did you hear all that?" she asked.

They smiled at her, "Being a mother is the best feeling in the world and nothing can change that." Airi said.

"I'm hungry." the young Hyuuga jinchuuriki told them all.

"Well lets go visit Ichiraku Ramen one last time before we leave, its on me." Kushina said, in hindsight she realized that it is a very bad idea to offer to pay for a group of 7 ninjas food, especially when 1 of those ninjas has a demon in her and eats like no tomorrow and two more eat like they had bottomless pits for stomachs. Airi knew what Kushina was getting into by offering to pay, but decided not to say anything to teach her a lesson, never buy food for Hinata, Naruto, and Kushina at the same time.

(break)

After everyone was full and Kushina purse was noticeably lighter they was at the main gate, "Does everyone have everything?" Kushina asked.

"We are all ready." Kurenai said.

"Was you really leaving without saying anything?" they heard.

Standing just outside of the gate was a kunoichi, she was wearing a standard Uchiha ninja outfit with a jounin vest over it. Her long black hair was pulled back behind her shoulders where it fell to her waist. She smiled brightly at the group, "Kushi-chan Airi-chan how have I missed you." she said pulling them into a hug.

"Mikoto-chan/Miko-chan!" the two said while returning the hug.

After the three finished hugging the Uchiha jounin looked over at the rest of the group, "Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan I'm glad you both have decided to visit." she said with a bit of humor.

"Well can't let my genin team go to a village without being there!" Anko said.

"Genin?" Mikoto looked at the children, "Well hello, I'm Mikoto Uchiha, mother of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, and the teammate of Kushina and Airi." she introduced herself to her.

After the genin's was introduced Kushina turned to her old teammate, "You know that idiot of yours just tried to take over the village." she said.

Mikoto sighed and shook her head, "Again?" she asked.

"Again?" Airi asked in confusion.

"I'm glad Itachi has my talent and smarts because that husband of mine is going to get himself killed if he isn't dead already, every few months for a year he tries to overthrow Minato and take the position of Hokage for himself, usually I am able to stop him, but I feared with my last mission he would take advantage of my absence and try a full scale coup, so I ordered Itachi to keep a close eye on him and report everything to the Hokage." she explained.

"So it wouldn't be a surprise that your idiot is now dead?" Kushina asked.

"No, not really, although I will say that I'm going to miss him." Mikoto told them.

"Well we need to get going and I'm sure you need to make arrangements for a burial." Kushina said.

"Yes I do, we need to get together soon and catch up." Mikoto told them.

"We will even if I have to drag our childish teammate someplace close by." Airi told her.

"Oh Airi-chan you should know there is a group out attacking jinchuuriki, so far they managed to capture and defeat the six-tailed jinchuuriki." Mikoto warned.

"Thanks for telling me this." Airi said.

(1 month later)

Walking up to the main entrance of Uzu was a tall man with long white spiky hair with two bangs reaching his shoulder framing his face. He also has red lines that run down from his eyes and is wearing a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He is wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wears mesh armour that shows out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit is complete with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a toad contract summoning scroll on his back. Behind him was two kunoichi's, both wearing a Konoha hitai-ate, "Take your hitai-ate off." he instructed.

"Why?" the blond asked.

"Because Konoha ninjas are always are not allowed in without prior arrangements to be escorted by an ANBU or the Uzukage." Jiraiya told them as they took their hitai-ate off.

"Can I help you Jiraiya-sama?" the guard asked in respect.

"Yes, me and my apprentice and her friend are here to visit." Jiraiya said.

"Well hurry in, have a good visit." the guard said opening the gate.

"Can you tell me where my godson is?" Jiraiya asked as he walked through the open gate.

"Knowing him, probably off pranking some poor person." the guard said while laughing.

Jiraiya waved as the three walked through the gate, "Tsuki and Tenten have a look around and meet me at the Uzukage's building in an hour." he said and walked off.

(an hour later)

Jiraiya was in the Uzukage's building talking with Kushina when there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Kushina said.

The door opened to show Tenten and Tsuki both with bags in their hand, "You bought that much stuff in the hour you was here?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsuki shrugged, "Most of it is food that's specific to Uzu." she said.

"Welcome to Uzu Tsuki and Tenten." Kushina said.

"Thank you, its a beautiful place." Tsuki said.

"Well now we are a little behind, so how long until Naruto and Hinata arrives so we can get going?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ero-sennin!" they heard as the door flew open and two blurs tackled the sage.

"Brats didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Jiraiya asked as he patted them on the head.

"Is Hime-sannin coming to?" Hinata asked.

"Why don't you ask me that and not him?" someone asked from the door.

Looking at the newcomer Tsuki and Tenten both stared wide-eyed at her. Standing in front of them was Tsunade. They took in the appearance of their idol for the first time in their young lives. She has long blond hair tied into two loose ponytails using purple bands, except for her bangs which are parted in the middle and fall down the sides of her face. She was wearing a grass-green robe with the kanji for 'Gamble' written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she had on a gray, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-gray obi that matches her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage. She was wearing open-toed sandals with high heels and polish on both her fingernails and toenails. Tsunade looked at the two, "Well are you go just stare at me or say something?" she mused.

"Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked.

"Just call me Tsunade." she said waving off the -sama part.

"Hime-sannin you coming?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade looked at Hinata then put a finger on her chin, "I don't know, I have a lot of other things I can do besides babysit a bunch of brats." she said playfully.

"Please!" the 4 genin's said at the same time.

Tsunade smiled at them, "Of course I'll come, if only to make sure someone doesn't try and make this entire trip into a giant money making book." she said shooting Jiraiya a look as he smiled innocently.

"How long will this trip last?" Kushina asked.

"2 or 3 years." Jiraiya told her.

(with Kiki)

The last member of Anko's genin team stood in her yard with her parents and uncle. The female had on clothes similar to those that Kiki herself wore except where hers was white, her mothers was purple. The two males was wearing clothes similar to Naruto's except they was wearing a black cloak instead of a jacket. The three looked at the young genin, "Kiki for the next 2 years or so, until your team returns you will train and train hard." one of the males said.

The female rolled her eyes, "Ryu really, stop with all this 'Your going to train and train hard' crap or I will ban you from coming around my daughter for 3 years." she said.

"Sophia she is the last member of our once amazing clan, we need to make sure she is the strongest." the man now named Ryu said.

"We know that Ryu, but Sophia has a point, whats the point if all she does is train and lose herself in her training? She will become a shell of herself." the last man said.

"Your just saying that because she is your daughter, all fathers are too soft on their daughters Kuro." Ryu told him.

Kiki sighed, "Can you please stop this, every time its time for training you argue about how to train me and I usually end up having to train myself." she said desperately trying to stop the upcoming argument between the three.

Sophia sighed, "She is right, we need to focus on her and not how we think the best way to train her is." she said.

"How do you suggest we train her then?" Ryu asked in annoyance.

"Lets have Kiki decide." Kuro suggested.

The three looked at her waiting, "Well uncle Ryu you are great at ninjutsu so you can teach me that, dad your great at genjutsu so you can teach me that, mom you can teach me taijutsu, and I think I can find an ANBU to teach me to use the tanto Ruto got me." she told them.

"Sounds good to me." Sophia said.

Ryu groaned with annoyance of having to take instructions from a 12 year old, "Fine, your training starts at noon tomorrow." he said in a ruff voice before walking off.

Sophia looked at her older brother, "Ever since we was named Whirlpools 'Densetsu no Sannin', by the Raikage his attitude has become very arrogant." she said worried about her brother. After all it was well known what happened once the sannin's in Konoha was named.

"I'll talk to him and make sure everything is ok." Kuro said as he watched his best friend walk away before following him.

"Mom is uncle go betray us like Teme-sannin did his friends?" Kiki asked, she really liked her uncle and hoped he wouldn't.

"No, I wont let him become rouge!" Sophia declared.

(with Ryu and Kuro)

Kuro caught up with his best friend, "Ryu is something wrong?" he asked.

"No why?" Ryu answered.

"Well you have been acting different ever since we became sannin's." Kuro told him.

"Different?" Ryu asked.

"Well I noticed that you act more arrogant then before, Sophia also noticed this, I want to make sure nothing is wrong with you." Ryu said.

Ryu sighed, "You two just don't realize the situation we are in." he told his friend.

"Then explain it to me." Kuro told him.

"Sophia, and myself are the last adults in our clan and although I love my niece and have all the faith in her as you do, there is just to much pressure on her. The Uchiha clan has all but wiped us out and its only a matter of time before they try and finish us off. If something happens to Kiki I don't know what will happen, she is the last memory of our clan. Its up to me and Sophia to teach her everything about our clan while letting her look for a potential spouse." Ryu told him.

Kuro took everything in, "Just because your the last of your clan doesn't mean you can't put all your faith into Kiki, she loves a challenge and will rise up to meet and exceed our expectations." he told Ryu.

"I know, but still this is a lot of pressure for a 12 year old." Ryu said.

Kuro suppressed the urge to smack the older man upside his head, "No its not, she has mastered everything we threw at her so far. If that's not enough proof that she is ready for this look at her team, Naruto is the forced to learn everything about the Uzumaki clan and has mastered what Kushina-sama has taught him. Hinata while not the last member of her clan has the added pressure of being a jinchuuriki while mastering the byakugan. They all have unneeded pressure on them and they are meeting expectations. It would do Kiki a disservice is we took all those expectations away from her."

"I guess your right." Ryu said.

"I know I'm right, besides Kiki have something that her team don't." Kuro said.

Ryu looked at him, "Whats that?" he asked.

"An uncle who can still have kids." Ryu said before walking away, "Kiki loves you to much to let you fall into the darkness worrying about her and will do anything to make you proud of her." he added before he ran back to his house. Ryu stood there thinking about what was just said.

(break)

Kiki ran across the village to the gate and wasn't surprised to see Naruto and Hinata wrestling around. What did surprised was that the two kunoichi's from Konoha was. Ignoring them for the time being she ran to her best friends, "Ruto didn't your mother teach you not to hit girls?" she teased. Everyone there started laughing.

Naruto glared at her while holding a laughing Hinata in the air, "You want a piece of me to Kiki?" he asked as a clone appeared and tackled the laughing girl.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled at the carefree attitude of the young team, "Watching them you would think that they are civilian 12 year old's." Jiraiya said to his longtime teammate.

"Lets hope they keep this carefree attitude and pass it on to those two." Tsunade said pointing to the stiff looking genin's from Konoha.

"Its just an act, they are at heart still a representative of Konoha and need to show it, but when they are alone they act just like any other 12 year old child." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him, "And you just happen to know this?" she asked.

Jiraiya shrugged, "I need to know the habits of the people I'm training." he said.

Tsunade nodded satisfied with that answer, "Ok enough playing you three, Ruto and Nata its time to leave."

The three got off the ground, "I'm going to beat you both into the ground next time we have team sparing." Naruto declared.

Hinata laughed, "Right like you beat me last time we spared?" she asked.

"That wasn't fair, Kiki helped you." Naruto protested.

"It was a free for all, and I won so you two better train hard because next time I'm going to beat you even worse." Kiki told them.

The three then stuck their fist together, "Write me." Kiki said.

"You write us to." Hinata said.

"Ok lets get this show on the road!" Naruto said as he marched out of the village, "Um, where are we going?" he stopped and asked looking back at his two godparents with a big smile.

Jiraiya shook his head at the boy, "This is going to be an unforgettable trip."

"Yes, one that will drive us both crazy, but I wouldn't miss this for the world." Tsunade said as the group started to leave Uzu.


End file.
